Comme un chaud froid
by Our.Feather
Summary: Le monde comme l'énergie est instable. Ce que l'on croit destiner à ne pas changer peu du jour au lendemain devenir l'inverse de ce que c'était. Un jour ils seront tous les deux obligés de faire face à leur obligation et comme l'Avatar ils en souffriront.
1. Prologue

**H**ello. Hello. Everybody !

Je suis une nouvelle dans le domaine du post des écrits sur ce site alors j'espère être bien accueillis ici. Ma fiction se base sur l'univers d'Avatar, The Last Airbender. C'est suite au film que j'ai eu envie de l'écrire en faite, parce que je l'ai bien aimé et que j'aime aussi l'anime donc... La voila.

S'il vous plait dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D

l

**R**ating : .PG

**G**enre : Romance/Action

**D**éroulement : Plusieurs chapitres

**R**ésumé : « Le monde comme l'énergie est instable. Ce que l'on croit destiner à ne pas changer peu du jour au lendemain devenir l'inverse de ce que c'était. Un jour ils seront tous les deux obligés de faire face à leur obligation et comme l'Avatar ils en souffriront. »

**P**airing : **Z**utara

l

**P**rologue

**E**lle avait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud. Ca n'était pas normal d'avoir aussi chaud en plein dans les mois où le froid est maître, et alors qu'on est allongé dans une tente avec un maigre duvet sur le dos. Elle devrait réellement avoir froid et pourtant elle se sentait si chaude, croyant parfois même sentir des goûtes de sueur sur son front. Fermant les yeux la jeune maître de l'eau, Katara, se dit avec un peu de bêtise que sa naissance au Pole Sud devait surement avoir détraqué les circuits climatiques de son corps. Sortant une de ses mains de sous sa tête, elle chercha à tâtons celle de son voisin, quand enfin elle eut attrapé la petite main d'Aang elle soupira d'aise en la sentant si fraiche. Elle remonta alors son bras et posa la main à plat sur son visage. Elle se retint de gémir de bien être et rangea sa main près de son corps alors qu'un ronflement se faisait entendre dans la tente. Se mordant la lèvre elle ne profita de la fraicheur de son ami seulement quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers le ronfleur entrainant sa main avec lui. Se redressant subitement la jeune fille adressa un regard de mort à son frère qui ronflait de tout son saoul puis à Aang qui, dans son sommeil, semblait apprécier le bruit puisque qu'un grand sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ôtant le duvet qui la maintenant prisonnière de cette chaleur et elle se releva pour sortir. Les yeux clos, elle sortit la tête légèrement relevé prête à accueillir ce qui lui manquait mais manqua de crier de rage en se rendant compte qu'il faisait presque aussi chaud à l'extérieur. Elle se mit alors à marcher, s'éloignant de cette tente maudite qui la rendait si faible et cherchant un point d'eau où elle pourrait se baigner. Se laissant guider par son âme elle rencontra très tôt une rivière, elle releva alors son pantalon et plongea les pieds dedans. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux elle attrapa sa tresses en entrepris de la défaire, elle avait presque finit quand une main s'appuya doucement sur sa bouche et qu'on lui assainit un coup dans la nuque la plongeant dans un noir où elle ne ressentait que la chaleur qui lui brulait les entrailles.

l

**D**epuis combien de temps elle était dans les vapes, elle n'aurait put le dire. Elle ne souvenait même pas de son agression quand elle se réveilla. Ses yeux longtemps resté clos eurent du mal à s'habituer à la lumière émise de la lampe au dessus d'elle, souhaitant par-dessus tout se protéger elle leva la main vers son visage. Pas même un centimètre ne fut parcourus. Relevant la tête, un œil à moitié fermer elle constata que ses bras étaient attachés fermement à plusieurs centimètres l'un de l'autre, tandis que ses jambes étaient reliées l'une à l'autre. Elle ne s'entendit même pas pousser un petit gémissement d'appréhension.

« Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée. Une bonne chose de faite. »

Elle regarda le vieil homme, oncle du Prince Zuko s'avancer vers elle un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se posa sur sa couche à quelques centimètres d'elle et avança une main vers son visage. Visage qu'elle écarta par réflexe. Souriant un peu plus Iroh s'éloigna pour allé attraper un linge mouillé, ne pouvant pas allé bien loin Katara fut obligé de lui laisser la débarbouillé.

« J'ai… J'ai si chaud. S'entendit-elle dire d'une voix éteinte.

- Excuse Zuko pour ça. Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur. »

Fermant les yeux la jeune fille se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt et sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sentant quelques choses près de ses mains elle regarda et constata avec surprise qu'Iroh semblait dénouer ses liens. Une fois libre elle voulut se libérer mais étrangement son corps était tout endolori et ce fut le vieux maitre du feu qui la souleva en l'attrapant par la nuque et le dos. Quand elle se retrouva en position assise elle observa la salle et sembla remarqué un détail qui lui avait jusqu'alors échappé. Ils roulaient, ou en tout cas ils étaient en marche et à encore mieux regarder ils étaient dans une sorte de roulotte avec deux banquettes. Reportant son regard sur Iroh elle voulut sourire mais ses joues aussi semblaient ne plus lui obéir.

« Com…bien de temps ais-je dormis ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

- Environ 3 jours. Tu es dans ta troisième nuit avec nous.

- 3 jours ? Mais… Mais que m'avez-vous fait ? Vous m'avez drogué c'est ça ?

- Je pense jeune fille que comme mon neveu tu manques de sommeil par conséquent dès que vous en avez l'occasion vous dormez plusieurs jours. »

Elle ne répondit pas trop choquer. Elle était… Ils l'avaient… Kidnappé ? Elle était en danger. Ils allaient certainement la tuer ou pire la livrer au roi. Elle serait brulé vif par ses barbares de fils du feu. Elle ne voulait pas.

« Mon oncle j'ai entendus des voix et je…Oh !… »

Relevant la tête elle fut soudain prise d'une panique sans nom en rencontrant le regard de Zuko. Reculant, elle sursauta en se cognant au mur de bois et se sentit suffoquer tant elle avait chaud. Instinctivement elle porta la main à sa taille pour décapsuler sa gourde mais en ne rencontrant que le vide que le vide son cœur s'affola et elle s'évanouit.

« Je pense qu'elle manque vraiment de sommeil. »

l

**C**e fut cependant dix minutes plus tard qu'elle se réveilla. Croyant sans doute à un mauvais rêve puisque ses poings libres pouvaient lui frotter les yeux, elle bailla et murmura le prénom de l'avatar puis celui de son frère et ne rencontrant qu'un lourd silence elle se redressa se retrouvant face à face avec les deux maîtres du feu. Et elle se sentit une nouvelle fois brulé comme dans ses rêves de petite fille.

l

Voila c'est court mais ca n'est que le prologue alors pas de panique, c'est mon style... Ils se rallongent plus j'avance dans l'histoire ! ;D Mais sans ça, est ce que ce début vous attire ? Ou non ?


	2. Chapter 1

**H**elloooo ~ De retours avec le premier chapitre de cette story. Merci à Missxvalentex pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir, surtout que tu es ma première review alors c'est encore plus spécial. :D Enfin ~ J'espère avoir un peu plus de réponses cette fois-ci, ca m'encouragerais vraiment.

l

_**A**__ang…_ Face aux deux Firebender, Katara ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que son frère et l'avatar ne leur cours par après. Il se ferait avoir à coups sur. Elle n'était vraiment pas en état de se battre. Sentant une véritable goutte de sueur sur sa tempe elle maudit les deux fils du feu en face d'elle.

« Elle n'est pas dangereuse Zuko. Pourquoi ne pas lui défaire aussi les pieds ?

- Parce qu'on ne la connait pas Iroh et qu'on ne connait pas ses réactions. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'enfuit.

- Mais regardes là. C'est à peine si elle tient assise sur sa couchette, comment voudrais-tu qu'elle s'enfuit.

- J'ai dit no…

- Ne parlez pas de moi comme si, le coupa-t-elle difficilement, comme si j'étais absente.

- Ecoute Katara. Pour l'instant tu es ma prisonnière et c'est moi qui décide de comment je parle de toi. Dans deux jours nous serons arrivés et dans deux jours tu auras repris des forces et tu sortiras. A ce moment-là et à ce moment-là seulement je t'expliquerais ce qui va se passer. Maintenant dors et repose toi. Je vous ferais parvenir des fruits secs. »

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement difficile pour Katara. Dormant quelques heures puis se réveillant en sueur. Luttant contre cette chaleur toujours aussi présente. Faisant des cauchemars tous mettant en œuvre de monstrueux incendies brulant tous sur leurs passages y compris elle… Horrible. Voyant défiler des personnes venus la surveiller sans voir ni Iroh, ni Zuko et ayant complètement perdus la notion du temps elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils la maintenaient prisonnière. Elle tenta avec peine de se redresser pour les affronter du regard.

« Je… J'ai chaud ! »

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson et entoura ses jambes de ses bras en posant son front sur ses genoux. Cette fois ci elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer et les larmes glissèrent d'elle-même sur ses joues. Elle se sentait si stupide… Elle qui voulait à tout prix être forte, être un bon maître de l'eau, être la meilleure amie de l'avatar, vaincre la nation du feu. Elle qui voulait tellement faire ravaler son sourire suffisant à ce stupide prince. C'était elle-même qui pleurer de tout son saoul.

« Nous arrivons dans un village peu fréquenter mais riche en très bon soigneur, Katara. Nous allons nous y installé pour un petit moment. Il se trouve que j'ai aussi un problème. »

Ses pleurs se stoppèrent presque aussitôt et elle releva la tête, leur révélant ses grands yeux bleus remplit de larmes. Iroh s'approcha d'elle.

« Oh, jeune maître de l'eau… Pourquoi pleures-tu ainsi ? Nous ne te voulons pas de mal.

- Menteur… » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'une nouvelle larme coulait sur sa joue.

Le vieil homme la regarda étonné avant de se reculer pour se placer derrière son neveu ne quittant pas la jeune fille du regard. Celle-ci se tourna vers Zuko pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Que veux-tu dire par problème ?

- J'ai froid.

- C'est l'hiver ! Cracha-t-elle avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait.

- Je ne te parle pas de ce froid-là idiote ! »

Attrapant sa main violement il la plaqua sur sa joue et la jeune fille, d'abord gêné par cette proximité, ne put qu'ensuite pousser un petit cri surpris en sentant sa peau froide comme si elle était…

« Gelée…

- C'est exactement ça !

- Mais c'est imp…

- Impossible je le sais ! Je suis un maître du feu, ma température ne baisse jamais et là je me retrouve complètement gelé alors que tu es prises de bouffé de chaleur, ça n'est pas naturel.

- Nous… Nous avons un problème… ?

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai mené ici. C'est pour cela que l'on t'a prise. Je veux découvrir ce qui se cache là dessous.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Encore dans le Royaume de la Terre, dans un village nommé Bo Shi. Le village des soigneurs.

- Nous ne sommes pas malade, Zuko.

- Nous allons y resté un temps. Ne sors pas d'ici, je viendrais te chercher pour que tu puisses te baigner et te changer, ensuite nous irons voir le meilleur soigneur que j'aurais rencontré.

- Vas-tu le menacer ? Pour qu'il accepte de _guérir_ un fils du feu accompagné d'une fille de l'eau ?... »

Ne répondant pas le jeune homme se contenta de sortir sans un regard pour elle ou pour son oncle.

« Je te pris de bien vouloir excuser mon neveu. Il n'est pas très agréable mais en ce moment…

- Je me fiche pas mal des problèmes que peut avoir un Prince dont la nation réduit en esclavage les autres peuples depuis 100 ans. »

l

**C**e fut un lourd soupire embêté que laissa échapper de Zuko quand il sortit de la tente et encore une fois il se retrouva surpris d'apercevoir de la fumée froide sortir de sa bouche. Jamais Zuko n'avait eu froid. Jamais. Sa cicatrice en témoignerait toute sa vie, alors pourquoi maintenant il avait l'impression que ses organes étaient gelés en lui et qu'il se briserait en mille morceaux si on venait à le bousculer alors que Katara de la tribu de l'eau semblait pouvoir cracher du feu ? Soupirant une nouvelle fois il s'assit et ouvrit la main où une petite flamme naquit. Elle résista quelques secondes avant d'être souffler par une force invisible. Zuko ferma alors les yeux tandis que son poing se serrait de rage.

l

**Q**uand Zuko était sorti elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri de colère, puis elle s'était tourné vers le vieux maître du feu restant et s'était écrier :

« Vous n'êtes que des barbares ! Vous ne savez faire que ça vous la Nation du Feu, enlevez des gens et les violenter !

- Nous ne t'avons rien fait pour le moment.

- … C'est vous qui m'avez changé ! Il n'y a qu'un maître du feu pour me rendre si… Si chaude !

- Allons donc. Ça serait alors toi qui a rendus mon neveu si… Froid.

- Vous… Vous… Raaah ! »

La jeune fille se détourna du vieil homme qui ne put que rire devant cette réaction digne de son neveu. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage légèrement levé vers le ciel, Katara boudait. Réaction puéril d'adolescent.

« Tu sais Katara… Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Mon neveu veut seulement l'avatar.

- S'en prendre à Aang c'est s'en prendre à moi ! S'écria-t-elle en se redressant. Ne toucher pas un de ses cheveux ou vous le regretterais !

- L'avatar est chauve.

- Mais… Mais quel est ce don à mettre les gens en colère.

- Je dirais que ça se nomme l'humour. »

l

**I**roh sortit de la tente où ils avaient installé Katara quelques minutes plus tard confiant la jeune fille à un subordonné de Zuko. Il rejoint vite son neveu dans une tente un peu plus loin et fut surpris de le voir tremblotant à son arrivé. S'avançant il posa une main sur son épaule et le Prince releva la tête vers lui.

« Ca ne va pas mieux Zuko ?

- Comment ce fait-il qu'elle ait si chaud et moi si froid ?

- Je ne le sais pas plus que toi…

- Cela pourrais-t-il être une malédiction ?

- Peut-être… Je ne pense pas mais il existe surement une raison rationnelle à tout cela. Je pense que nous la trouverons dans ce village.

- Il n'y a que des soigneurs. Katara et moi ne sommes pas malades !

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui vous habite, toi et la fille de l'eau. »

Zuko ne répondit pas et l'oncle se sentit pendant un instant dépassé. Jamais il n'avait connus ou entendus parler de cas comme celui-ci. Ca l'inquiétait… Presque autant que les cauchemars que faisait Zuko et qu'il lui caché, pensant surement qu'il dormait quand lui poussé des hurlements à en faire pâlir le plus grand des méchants. Et plus maintenant qu'il avait vu Katara pleurer dans son sommeil. Il sentait un danger autours de ses deux-là et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais vraiment pas, du tout.

« Mon oncle, je… Je n'arrive plus à maitriser… »

Se retournant d'un bond, Iroh posa un regard profondément surpris sur son apprenti et sa bouche s'ouvrit en petit _oh_. Zuko baissa les yeux, agacé, et fit claquer sa langue sur son palet continuant.

« Je crée mais tout disparait presque aussitôt et j'ai vraiment très froid

- Mais tu... »

Voulant demander depuis combien de temps cela faisait, il fut coupé par un hurlement venant de la tente de la captive. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se tourner que son neveu lui passait devant en trombe, il le suivit et entrèrent. Aussitôt la jeune fille se leva et sauta à cloche pied vers lui.

« Je demande juste à boire ! Une petite gorgée d'eau, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle avec cette chaleur. Je vous en prie laissez-moi boire un peu, juste peu. Maître du feu je vous en prie, s'il vous plait…

- Viens par-là !

- Je… Je m'appelle Iroh. » Balbutia le vieil homme alors que son neveu tirait violement Katara en arrière.

Sous la force de Zuko elle ne put que tomber à terre pour se remettre ensuite à sangloter alors qu'Iroh ne savait plus où se mettre. Lui qui était le roi pour mettre les gens aux pieds du mur venait de se faire mettre à terre par les simples yeux d'une fillette. Parce que ce qu'il pouvait y lire était à parfait égalité de la détresse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son neveu quand celui-ci pensé à sa mère. Cela l'effraya. Zuko avait à présent attrapé Katara par les aisselles et l'avait soulevé pour la poser sur sa couchette, puis il s'agenouilla devant elle et avança ses mains vers ses pieds.

« Que… Que fais-tu ? Murmura-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

- Tes liens. Je te détache. Il y a une rivière pas loin, tu t'y baigneras et ensuite tu prendras des vêtements et on ira surement voir quelqu'un qui nous aidera.

- Zuko…?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi es-tu si méchant ? Alors que tu te montres si attentionné quand tu entreprends quelque chose. Tu pourrais être beaucoup plus… Aimé, si tu laisser un peu les autres prendre soin de toi en arrêtant de vouloir toujours avoir raison. »

Iroh vit son neveu relevé lentement la tête pour regarder Katara tout en finissant de finir de défaire les nœuds. Il ne répondit cependant même pas et se leva, l'attrapant par le poignet.

« Nous allons à la rivière Oncle Iroh. Cherche lui des vêtements dans nos malles, il doit bien y avoir quelques choses pour elle. »

l

**L**a main fermement autours du poignet de Katara, Zuko avançait d'un pas vif trainant presque la jeune fille derrière lui. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle lui avait dit et pourtant son esprit ne voulait enlever l'image de Katara les yeux mouillés, lui demandant pourquoi il était si méchant. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne trouvait aucune réponse à cette question. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, il la lâcha et se tourna dos à elle.

« Tu as dix minutes pour te lavé, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher elles commencent maintenant.

- Mais je n'ai pas de savon.

- Tu perds du temps.

- Et puis tu ne veux pas t'éloigner ?

- Katara ! S'écria-t-il en se retournant tombant sur la jeune qui commençait à enlever sa robe. Oh ! Je suis désolé ! »

Il se détourna, sentant ses joues devenir stupidement rouge alors que la jeune fille poussait un cri indigné. Quelques secondes plus tard il l'entendait entrer dans l'eau et ses joues se mirent à chauffer malgré lui, ce qui était en fait une bonne chose, disons qu'il n'était pas totalement… Froid. Il continua à l'entendre barboter dans l'eau plusieurs longues minutes et fut surpris de sentir comme un souffle sur sa peau alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent puis la voix de Katara vint le tirer de ses réflexions.

« Zu… Zuko ?

- Quoi ? Répondit-il agacé par le ton apeuré de la jeune fille.

- Zuko, je n'ai plus aucune maitrise de l'eau.

- Tu as voulus m'attaquer ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Répondit-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa véracité. Je voulais m'amuser, me détendre, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive à rien…

- Katara, je crois que… »

Sans même se rendre compte de la situation, Zuko se retourna tombant face à la jeune fille dans l'eau. Par pur instant elle ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine et bien qu'elle avait de l'eau jusqu'au cou la clairvoyance de l'eau lui laissait tout le loisir de regarder. Il ne le fit cependant pas il se retourna en s'excusant alors qu'elle balbutiait à nouveau des paroles offusqué qui ne tenait pas vraiment debout.

« Tu as une serviette sur au bord, tu auras tes vêtements dans la tente.

- … QUOI ? »

l

**C**e fut en grand fracas que rentra Katara dans la tête, les joues rouges, les cheveux encore trempés lui tombant dans le dos et sur les épaules la longue veste de Zuko qui entra quelques secondes après elle la mine tout aussi énervée.

« Il m'a fait traverser le village avec une simple serviette ! Et puis il m'a regardé quand je me baignais !

- C'est faux ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à dire mon prénom chaque minute.

- Je ne… Je n'ai pas dit ton prénom autant de fois !

- Et puis tu oublis que je t'ai donné ma veste, ingrate ! Si je l'avais voulu tu l'aurais vraiment traversé en serviette ce village.

- Tout le monde m'a prise pour une… Pour une… Fille de joie !

- Et alors ? Tu sais que tu ne l'es pas non ?

- Mais les autres ne le savent pas eux !

- Je m'en fiche de ce que pe…

- Les enfants. On va se calmer d'accord. »

L'oncle avait surement décidé d'intervenir car les deux se rapprocher de plus en plus l'un de l'autre. Elle avait les poings sur les hanches, les yeux levaient vers Zuko lui lançant des éclairs, quand à lui il la regardait fermement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Inspirant profondément elle continua malgré l'avertissement du vieil homme.

« Et puis arrête de me regarder comme si tu étais supérieur à moi.

- Je le suis !

- Que… Comment oses-tu ? Ca n'est pas parce que tu es le plus grand que…

- Je ne suis pas que le plus grand, je suis aussi le plus âgé ! Tu me dois le respect !

- Je te dois le respect… Répéta-t-elle perplexe. Je… JE NE DOIS LE RESPECT A AUCUN FILS DU FEU ! JAMAIS !

- Tu…

- Bon maintenant ça suffit vous deux. Les coupa Iroh sentant la tension monter sérieusement. Je crois qu'on a tous compris que vous ne vous aimiez pas beaucoup, maintenant tiens tu vas t'habiller et après on va boire du thé tout en discutant de votre cas. »

L'attrapant par les épaules Iroh la mena loin de son neveu qui affichait une mine énervé. De son côté Katara pestait toujours quand on lui donna une pile de vêtement rouge et or à l'emblème de la nation du feu. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit, puis elle releva la tête vers le maître du feu en la secouant.

« Vous… Vous vous moquer de moi ?

- Non, Katara.

- Je ne peux pas porter ça. Je ne porterais jamais l'emblème du feu.

- Pourtant il va le falloir ce sont les seules vêtements qui te sont adapté. J'ai brulé les tiens pour ne pas qu'on te retrouve.

- Vous avez quoi ?...

- Enfile ça Katara ! Ordonna Zuko d'une voix agacé.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, j'ai perdus tous ceux que j'aimais à cause de cet emblème et depuis petite il me hante… Jamais je ne le porterais.

- N'oublie pas que tu es notre prisonnière, mets les ou nous te rattacherons avec cette simple serviette sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tes parents t'ont mis dans la tête pour que tu sois si méchant ? Pourquoi crois-tu tellement que l'Avatar est la source de tous tes problèmes ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu obéis à tout ce que te dis ton père ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que… »

Elle ne put cependant continuer sa phrase car Zuko l'avait attrapé par la gorge la ramenant vers lui et la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Privé de son souffle elle ne put que plonger un regard terrorisé dans celui ardent du Prince blessé. Le souffle glacé de Zuko vint lui caresser le visage avant qu'il ne la relâche prenant ensuite la fuite. Tombant à terre, elle toussa plusieurs secondes avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

« Ça va mieux ?

- Je… Oui, merci.

- Attends-moi ici calmement je reviens. Je ne demande à personne de te surveiller, je te fais confiance. »

Elle ne répondit même pas trop occupé à ramener ses jambes près de sa poitrine. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait cru mourir. Mais pas à cause de sa main entourant son cou, non. Elle avait cru mourir devant le regard qu'il lui jetait. Il l'enveloppait tout entière et aucune chaleur ne l'avait autant touché que celle qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Aucune douleur ne l'avait plus marqué que celle qu'elle y avait lut. Et jamais personne ne l'avait regardé avec autant de passion. Pas même son frère, pas même Aang. Personne.

Ses larmes c'étaient taris quand Iroh entra dans la tente, un plateau dont de la fumée s'échapper dans les mains. Il s'assit à même le sol en face d'elle et posa le plateau entre eux.

« Je nous ait préparé du thé. C'est toujours mieux pour parler.

- Je ne veux pas parler… Murmura-t-elle.

- Je suis sûr que si. Katara… Ca fait maintenant une semaine que l'on voyage ensemble et je pense que ça ne va pas s'arrêter comme ça. Toi comme moi voulons s'avoir pourquoi Zuko et toi n'arrivait plus à maitriser.

- Zuko aussi ?

- Oui… Il est sur les crans en ce moment.

- Plus que d'habitude ? J'ai du souci à me faire alors… »

Cette remarque arracha un petit rire à Iroh qui posa une main sur son épaule où était encore posée la veste de Zuko.

« Katara… Pour notre bien à tous je vais te dire certaine chose que je ne devrais pas dire. Zuko n'est pas celui que tu penses…

- Il n'est pas le Prince de la Nation du Feu ? Il n'est pas celui qui m'a arraché à mon frère et à Aang ? Celui qui vient d'essayer de m'étrangler ?

- Il croit qu'en faisant tout ça il regagnera son honneur.

- Quel honneur ?

- Il est bannis, Katara. Ban-nis. Il avait 13 ans quand c'est arrivé. Il voulait juste assister à une réunion de guerre, voir ce qui serait son travail plus tard. Seulement un des généraux avait décidé d'envoyer un bateau plein de nouvelles recrues où se trouvait plusieurs de ses amis comme appât. Il les envoyait tous à une mort certaine. Zuko a eu le malheur de dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ces méthodes et il l'a provoqué en duel de feu, le Agni Kai. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'en désapprouvant ses méthodes, il désapprouvait son père, le Roi, et c'est lui qu'il dut affronter. Il refusa, il refusa de toute son âme de se battre contre son père mais mon frère le prit pour de la faiblesse et il l'attaqua, le brûlant au visage… »

Katara hoqueta de surprise et posa une main sur sa bouche.

« Puis il le bannit, l'interdisant de poser un pied sur les terres de la Nation du Feu tant que ca n'était pas pour lui apporter l'Avatar. »

Il se tut, laissant à la jeune fille le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire et lui laissant le temps à lui de souffler. Cela faisait toujours mal de parler des mauvaises choses.

« Zuko n'est pas mauvais… C'est pour avoir voulu protéger ses amis qu'il s'est retrouvé loin de sa famille.

- Mais… Et sa mère, ne l'a-t-elle pas protégé ?

- Sa mère nous a quittée quand il était encore enfant… Sa sœur et lui se déteste… Personne n'aurait pu prendre sa défense à par moi. Personne ne l'aurait suivis ici à par moi. Son maître mais surtout son oncle préféré. »

Cette dernière phrase arracha un sourire crispé à la jeune fille qui se replongeait elle-même dans ses vieux démons. Il finit sa tasse de thé et se releva posant un regard navré sur la jeune fille.

« Ce choix t'appartient maintenant mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire la prochaine fois que tu veux parler famille avec Zuko… »

Fermant les yeux, elle serra les poings en l'entendant sortir. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne les rouvre, tournant la tête sur la pile de vêtements posé quelques mètres plus loin, elle soupira et avança la main vers elle une nouvelle expression déterminé sur le visage.

l

Et voilaaaa. Satisfait ou non ? Des détails à éclairsirent ? Des sugestion ? J'attends vos réponses. ;D A bientôt pour le prochain épisode.


	3. Chapter 2

**H**ello. Et voila, la suite. Je remerci Yuizaki, Missxvalentex et Suzana91 pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir et je m'excuse auprès de vous pour cette longue attente. Mes parents ont décidés de me donné m'ont ordi seulement le week-end, je ne peux donc ni écrire et encore moins posté. :/ Je vais essayé de trouver un compromis avec eux pour au moins pouvoir utilisé Word et écrire et dans ce cas là je ne posterais qu'une fois tous les week-end. Est-ce que ça vous irait ? :D

Alors dans ce chapitre, je pense qu'on cerne un peu plus les deux, non ? Ou encore pas assez. Dites moi ce que vous pensez. :D

l

**Z**uko s'était calmé quand son oncle le rejoint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ses mains étaient étroitement liées l'une à l'autre mais il se sentait moins en colère. Comme il aimait le faire, Iroh avait posé une main sur son épaule puis s'était lui aussi assis devant le feu. Le jour commençait à tomber et il n'avait pas envie d'aller se renseigner trop tard, il espérait que Katara se dépêche. Il fut exposé. Environ cinq minutes plus tard elle sortit de la tente et ce qu'il vit lui plus bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Katara avait revêtus la tenue trouvé par son oncle, qui se révélait être une robe le bustier était en espèce de matière où on a l'impression de sentir une peau de serpent sous ses doigts, d'une couleur rouge terre où l'emblème du feu trônait sur son ventre, alors que le jupon s'évasait en milles froufrou rouge au fil d'or, s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux de la jeune fille. Sans se mentir Katara était vraiment belle au couleur de la Nation du Feu.

« Oncle Iroh où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Malle personnelle… »

Zuko ne répondit pas, Katara se tournait à présent vers lui le cherchant surement du regard. Quand elle le trouva ses yeux s'allumèrent de soulagement avant de soudain prendre une teinte un peu triste. Elle lui sourit timidement et il fut sûr qu'il devait afficher un air surpris quand elle s'avança vers eux. Il détourna la tête quand elle s'assit à ses côtés. Un petit silence se fit alors ou ni lui ni son oncle ne vint le couper. Ce fut Katara.

« Excuse-moi… Pour m'être emporté et pour avoir parlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

- C'est bon, c'est passé. Trouvons une solution à notre problème et puis finissons-en. »

Quand il se tourna vers elle, elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses pieds et affichait une mine déçus. Puis elle finit par hocher la tête et ils se levèrent tout trois.

l

**C**ela faisait maintenant 3 journées et 2 nuit de plus qu'ils passaient dans ce village sans trouvé âme capable de leur expliquer leur problème. Et en ce même temps la température de chacun des deux avait étonnement changé… Tandis que Zuko était de plus en plus froid sans pour autant tombé malade, Katara avait comme le sang qui bouillonné dans ses veines, et pas au sens figuré. Et depuis la jeune femme ne portait plus que des habits les uns plus beaux que les autres à l'emblème de la Nation du Feu, et bizarrement elle ne les lorgnait plus du regard comme elle l'avait fait pour les deux premiers ensembles qu'on lui avait apporté.

« Je vais devenir folle… » Murmura-t-elle en s'épongeant le front avec une serviette posait sur sa couche.

Elle ne sortait que rarement, quand Zuko croyait avoir trouvé une source fiable en fait… Ils lui avaient bien laissé de l'eau mais à son grand désarrois sa maitrise n'était toujours pas revenus et cela l'inquiétait encore plus car celle du maitre du feu n'obéissait pas plus le rendant encore plus irritable, ce qu'elle qualifié ironiquement d'un exploit.

« Katara ! L'appela la voix du jeune homme à l'extérieur, signe qu'elle pouvait le rejoindre. Viens dépêches toi ! »

Elle maugréa dans sa barbe qu'à force de l'interdire de sortir ses jambes n'étaient plus habitué au effort, puis prit le chemin de la sortie. A peine dehors que Zuko lui attrapait le bras, celui-ci étant simplement recouvert d'un fin tissus en mousseline auburn elle poussa un gémissement plaintif quand il la tira vers lui en commençant à marcher.

« J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour nous !

- Zuko tu me fais mal.

- Tais-toi et avance plus vite, mon oncle ne doit pas savoir qu'on va le voir.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudain paniquée de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Pourquoi ?

- Il m'avait ordonné d'arrêté de chercher. Qu'il savait pourquoi, que je devais juste attendre qu'il me le dise… Mais je n'ai pas pu obéir. Comment le serait-il à près tout ?

- Tu aurais dut l'écouter ! Jusqu'ici ton oncle t'a toujours bien conseiller !

- Il a été un réel bon maitre mais s'il me conseillait si bien j'aurais déjà trouvé l'Avatar ! »

Katara se dégagea brusquement, les arrêtant dans leur course. Son regard envoyait à présent des éclairs et la compassion qu'elle pouvait éprouver à son égard avait complètement disparut, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait la capture d'Aang. Zuko se retourna alors vers elle pour la foudroyait du regard, ne craignant aucunement la colère de la jeune fille.

« Arrête un peu ! Arrête de voir Aang seulement comme une proie à attraper !

- Comment veux-tu que je le vois ? Comme mon meilleur ami Aang, celui grâce à qui je suis ici ?

- Ca n'est pas sa faute !

- Et de quelle faute tu parles d'abord ?

- Celle dont pourquoi tu es ici justement ! »

Les deux se fixaient droit dans les yeux, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre comme à chaque dispute. Katara les poings naturellement sur ses hanches le fixant avec détermination, Zuko la regardant avec énervement plus une touche d'incertitude les bras fermement croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Que veux-tu dire Katara ?

- Je veux dire que je sais tout ! Tout !

- Tout ?

- Si ton père t'a bannis ça n'est pas la faute d'Aang ! Ca n'est pas sur lui que tu dois mettre ta colère !

- Tais-toi ! Encore une fois tu ignores de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il froidement, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Non, non. Je sais comme tu as souffrir. Je sais comment ton père t'as demandé de ne revenir qu'en possession de l'Avatar et comment il t'a fait cette… Cicatrice. Je sais comme tu as dut te sentir seul loin de ta famille, encore plus que moi ! Je le sais tout ça. Crois-moi Zuko, je suis sûr que tout ceci pourrait se passer autrement. On pourrait… On pourrait…

- On ne pourrait rien du tout Katara… Il n'y a aucune autre issue pour moi. Aucune. Maintenant tu vas me suivre !

- Je n'irais nulle part. Lui dit-elle tout en se dégageant alors qu'il voulait à nouveau la saisir au poignet. Zuko lâches moi !

- Tu vas venir avec moi !

- Non ! »

D'un mouvement souple ressemblent étrangement à une partie de ses enchainements la jeune femme se libéra puis recula de quelques pas avant d'allé le frapper du plat de la main sur l'épaule du Prince. Cependant aucun des deux ne put prévoir ce qui se passa… Une fine pellicule de givre se forma entre la main et l'épaule pour arrêter le coup, elle explosa au contact de la main de Katara et celle-ci recula aussitôt de plusieurs pas en poussant un cri.

l

**Z**uko avait lui aussi reculé, s'était cogné contre un caillou, puis était lamentablement tombé sur les fesses. Bien qu'il était assez paniqué, il n'en laissa paraitre que la moitié et regarda Katara surpris. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui hébété et il se rappela quelque chose.

« Tu… Tu as retrouvé ta maîtrise ? Murmura-t-il, d'une voix dont ressortais un sentiment de trahison.

- Non… Non… Zuko, ça n'est pas moi qui aie fait ça. Elle… T'a protégé. La glace ! Elle t'a protégé !

- Mais qui… ? Demanda-t-il en se remettant debout pour tourner sur lui-même. Il n'y a personne ici, à part des paysans et des médecins. Pas de Maitres de l'eau ! »

Il continua à tourner sur lui-même avant de jeter un regard à Katara qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Et celle-ci le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts où il fut surpris de trouver des larmes, sa bouche rose comme si elle se l'était mordus longuement et ses mains serrant avec force le tissus noir qui recouvrait son ventre.

« Zuko… Murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix. C'est toi… C'est quoi qui l'a fait. »

l

**C**e fut en essayant d'être le plus discret possible que les deux Maitres entrèrent dans la tente de la jeune fille. Iroh y était installé en son centre en train de boire son éternelle tasse de thé.

« Vous êtes enfin rentré, je commençais à m'impatienter… »

Son regard devint par contre plus soucieux quand il se tourna vers elle. Zuko n'avait toujours pas lâché le poigné de Katara qui elle semblait pleurer depuis des heures. Les deux restèrent debout pantois et ce fut Iroh qui vint les prendre par les épaules pour les déplacer la couchette de la jeune fille pour les faire s'assoir.

« Alors que se passe-t-il les enfants ?

- J'ai… J'ai fait de la glace mon oncle… Murmura Zuko en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible Zuko… Répondit le vieil homme en secouant la tête.

- Je l'ai fait. Je ne sais pas comment… Je ne m'en suis même pas rendus compte. Mais ça s'est produit ! Il n'y a même pas 10 minutes… Dit lui Katara. »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle mais la jeune fille ne put soutenir ces regards et baissa les yeux d'où plusieurs larmes de détresses s'échappèrent malgré elle. Reniflant bruyamment, elle sentit une main enlacé la sienne et releva les yeux vers le vieil oncle. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire se voulant rassurant et hocha la tête pour l'inciter à parler.

« Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui faire du mal… Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas qu'une fille kidnappé qu'on peut trainé où on veut alors… Alors je l'ai attaqué. Ca n'était qu'un tout petit coup et pourtant j'ai cru que la glace allait me briser les os… La glace… L'eau… C'est mon élément. Jamais il ne s'était retourné contre moi… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- Je n'ai pas compris ce qui m'arrivait non plus mon oncle. C'est Katara qui m'a fait remarquer que… Que je… Enfin tu vois…

- Avez-vous vérifié aux alentours ? Qu'il n'y ait pas de maitres de l'eau ?

- C'est la première chose que nous avons faite… Personne.

- Mais c'est…

- Impossible. Finit Katara d'une voix éteinte.

- Il faut faire quelque chose… Je ne peux pas rester comme ça.

- Tu parles comme si tu étais malade ! S'exclama la jeune fille légèrement vexé.

- Tu aurais ameuté tout le village avec tes cris si c'était toi à ma place et que tu te mettais à cracher du feu. » Répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Katara ne répondit rien se contentant de sécher ses larmes avec colère tournant le dos à Zuko qui en fit de même. De son côté Iroh sursauta en se rappelant une vieille comptine que lui chantait sa mère. Elle racontait une histoire, celle de deux personnes. Jetant un coup d'œil aux deux boudeurs il pria intérieurement pour qu'ils ne soient pas ces deux-là.

l

**K**atara posa un regard ennuyé sur sa tenue. Une robe… A nouveau. Elle ne pouvait par conséquent pas aller s'entrainer au combat étant privé de son don, il avait bien fallut qu'elle se trouve une occupation et donc quand sa tenue et Zuko lui permettait elle allait s'entrainer au combat rapproché. Cependant aujourd'hui Iroh lui avait encore donné une de ces robes farfelues aux milles froufrous et au bustier l'empêchant presque de respirer.

« C'est comme ça que vive les femmes… Maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe en sortant de la tente.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Sursautant, elle se tourna vers Zuko qui la regardait les yeux froncés. Elle soupira, se sentant épié dans ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Quoi ? Je vais à la bibliothèque. Ton oncle m'en a parlé comme étant une très bonne source de lecture. Pendant que tu t'évertues à chercher une solution fantôme moi je vais me cultiver. J'ai le droit au moins ? »

Elle avait fini sa phrase sur un ton faussement enfantin qui laissa bouche bée Zuko. Elle gagnait en assurance et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Se reprenant il afficha un sourire narquois.

« Vas lire, tu seras peut-être moins bête en revenant tout à l'heure… »

Katara poussa un cri de rage et se détourna dans la direction opposé faisant voltiger sa robe et découvrant ainsi la quasi-totalité de ses cuisses sous une cascade de tissus noirs et rouges. Puis elle prit la route vers la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé.

l

_**K**__atara est jolie… Son problème c'est qu'elle fait partit de ces filles qui ne font pas attention à leur attitude et qui se croient toujours au-dessus des garçons. C'est dommage, elle ne trouvera jamais de mari… _Zuko suivis la jeune fille du regard quelques secondes, puis se détourna en soupirant. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien arriver dans une bibliothèque de toute façon ?... Rien, hein…?

**L**a jeune maitre de l'eau soupira de contentement en ouvrant un vieil ouvrage qu'elle avait trouvé dans la fameuse bibliothèque. Cette endroit était une vraie mine d'or, elle n'avait parcourus deux allées que déjà ses bras étaient encombrés de trois gros livres. Un sur la maitrise en général, un sur la maitrise de l'eau et l'autre était un curieux mélange de maitrise de l'eau et du… feu. Cela lui avait semblait étrange au début mais l'écriture était si belle et le sommaire si passionnant qu'elle l'avait pris. Celui qu'elle ouvrait à présent dégageait une drôle d'odeur. Celle du livre ancien mais aussi autre chose… Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui la poussait à faire glisser ses doigts sur la première page. Celle-ci était vide et légèrement rugueuse. Feuilletant un peu plus le livre elle fut surprise de découvrir que les pages étaient toutes vides. Ses yeux se froncèrent alors qu'elle le refermait. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce bordel ? Elle lut le titre Les deux seuls Maitres. Elle fronça encore plus les yeux et le rouvrit. Et ce fut là que les premières lignes du texte qui changerait toute sa vie apparurent.

_Il existe deux personnes. Deux maitres. Qui pendant un temps de guerre se verrons face à leurs responsabilités. Et qui devront…_

Trop absorbé, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos et ne sentit juste que la main sur sa bouche la bâillonnant. Et alors qu'elle étouffait un cri dans cette même main, elle faisait tombé les 4 bouquins qu'elle tenait, la page redevant blanche sous ses yeux désespérer.

l

Alors. Alors ? Je me demande bien si c'est OK ? :D


	4. Chapter 3

**H**eeeeya. Je suis de retours avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir put répondre à vos reviews, bien qu'elles m'aient faite incroyablement plaisir, je ne pouvais allé sur le net que quelques instants pour lire mes mails et comme une idiote je les ait effacé... Après ça impossible de les récupéré, ou du moins je ne sais pas encore comment faire. Enfin bref, je vous remercie encore pour vos encouragement, je pense avoir bien avancé au niveau de l'histoire et même à l'écriture... C'est ça de pas avoir de ternet... x'D

Enfin bref, bonne lecture. J'espère... ;D

l

**K**atara se débattait comme une lionne contre celui qui la maintenait serré contre son torse une main sur sa bouche. Balançant les jambes en l'air elle attrapa ses mains et hurla essayant de se faire le plus entendre mais malheureusement pour elle cette bibliothèque était déserte. Une main l'enserra à la taille et elle sentie un souffle près de son oreille, suivis d'une voix qu'elle reconnut entre mille.

« Arrête de bouger Katara… C'est moi ! »

Aussitôt elle se stoppa et tourna la tête vers celui qu'était son frère. Evidemment c'était bien lui, cependant une chose avait changé son visage était bien marqué par l'angoisse qu'il avait dut vivre depuis qu'elle avait été prise, il avait les traits durcis et son regard était sec et plus mature.

« Sokka… »

Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle posa ses mains sur les joues de son grand frère en répétant une nouvelle fois son prénom. Ses bras vinrent ensuite s'enrouler autour de son cou et elle se serra contre lui en se mettant à sangloter. Elle le sentit la serrer contre lui et son souffle contre sa joue. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent alors qu'elle se reculait en secouant la tête les yeux emplit de douleur.

« Je suis désolée Sokka… Je…

- Viens Katara, on se casse d'ici, tu me présenteras tes excuses pour t'être fait enlever et nous avoir foutus une peur bleu plus tard.

- Sokka…

- Viens ! Répéta-t-il en lui tendant la main d'un air pressé. On va se faire repérer ! »

La jeune fille secoua la tête et recula de nouveau de quelques pas. Elle bégaya des paroles incompréhensible puis se baissa pour ramasser le seul livre qui l'intéresser à présent.

« Je ne peux pas partir…

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Je suis là enfin.

- Non Sokka, je ne peux pas partir. Répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant encore un peu serrant le livre contre elle.

- Katara… Qu'est-ce que tu me fais ?...

- Je suis tellement désolée, je dois… Je dois découvrir certaine chose… Je dois…

- KATARA ! »

Les deux sursautèrent alors qu'apparaissait Zuko. Celui-ci finit sa course et se plaça entre eux. Sokka ne comprenait plus, son regard passait de sa sœur au maitre du feu puis du maitre du feu à sa sœur et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça à lui ? A eux, Aang et lui ? Que se passait-il dans sa tête…

« Je ne te laisserais pas la reprendre ! »

Il ne releva même pas les paroles du Prince et marcha quelques pas sur le côté complètement hébété. Pratiquement deux semaines… Deux semaines que lui et Aang remuait ciel et terre pour la retrouver et maintenant que c'était fait elle le rejetait. Pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison ? Est-ce qu'elle avait l'intention de les trahir ? Pourtant elle pleurer, non ?

« Katara…

- Je suis désolée Sokka. Mais il faut que je découvre quelque chose à propos de moi… et pour cela j'ai besoin de rester avec eux…

- Mais ce sont des fils du feu et tu…

- Je les déteste.

- Katara…

- Pardonne-moi Sokka. Je ne peux pas faire autrement… »

La jeune fille étouffa un sanglot et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

« Je te retrouverais…

- Non… Promets-moi quelque chose ! Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Il ne faut pas nous suivre. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, c'est ce qu'il veut. Il faut que vous continuiez, il faut qu'Aang trouve un maitre pour lui apprendre la maitrise de l'eau. Avancez ! Zuko vous suivra et je serais toujours avec lui.

- Katara…

- Fait-moi confiance, tout ira bien.

- S'il te touche, je le…

- Il ne me fera rien. Il a besoin de moi. Maintenant vas-t-en ! Pars et ne reviens pas ! »

Elle se recula alors soudainement et le repoussa. La tête baissait vers le sol, elle n'osait plus le regarder de peur de fondre une nouvelle fois en larme, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et tout cela lui semblait presque irréel. Son frère était venu. Pour elle… Et elle le rejetait, même dans ses pires cauchemars elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareil se produire. C'était… Fou. Pourtant elle entendit le bruit de ses pas s'en aller alors que ceux de Zuko se rapprocher d'elle pour lui attraper le bras. Il la tourna sèchement vers lui et elle se laissa faire tel un pantin.

« Comment tu as fait ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et sa poigne se raffermît sur son bras.

« Comment tu as fait pour les prévenir ? »

Son cœur rata cette fois un battement et ce fut comme si son souffle s'arrêter dans sa gorge. Pourquoi cette remarque et le regard lourd de reproche de Zuko lui firent cette effet-là, elle ne le savait pas mais ce fut comme si une sorte de pointe glacé lui transperçait le ventre. Elle recula et se défit brusquement de son emprise en baissant les yeux. Une seule seconde de panique la saisit puis elle releva les yeux vers lui et ce fut pour lui jeter un regard ardent de colère. Elle aurait voulu le frapper mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta de ramasser les livres par terre puis de s'en aller sans un regard pour le Prince.

l

**Q**uand il entra dans la tente de la jeune fille il ne trouva personne, pas de garde, pas son oncle et encore moins Katara, et cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Et si à cause de ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque elle avait finalement décidé de rejoindre son frère et l'Avatar ?... Il était perdu sans grande chance de savoir ce qu'il avait. Repensant à la nouvelle maitrise de l'eau qu'il avait, il frissonna. Cela était sans doute la cerise sur le gâteau. Après tout ce qu'il avait subis dans sa vie, la perte du feu était sans doute l'apogée de son malheur, ce qui allait sans doute causer sa perte. Enfin, toujours est-il que à bien regarder il n'y avait personne dans le camp. Courant vers la tente de son oncle il jura dans sa barbe et jura encore quand il ne trouva personne, enfin en dernier recours il alla vers la sienne. S'attendant à voir personne il fut surpris d'y trouver son oncle et Katara.

« Ah ah ! Vous êtes là.

- Oui. Répondit Iroh en souriant. Nous t'attendions. Katara m'a raconté la mésaventure de la bibliothèque. »

Zuko jeta un petit regard à Katara, celle-ci avait les bras crispé autours d'un livre et le regard perdus dans une tasse de thé brulante.

« Je vois. Et ? Sais-tu qu'il n'y a plus personne ici ?

- J'ai dit à la plupart de tes hommes qu'ils pouvaient aller faire un petit tour.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous devons discuter sérieusement. »

Zuko fronça les yeux devant la mine sérieuse de son oncle. Il était rare de voir son oncle réellement sérieux, et à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi ils avaient eu des problèmes, enfin surtout lui en fait.

« Je pense que Katara a trouvé ce que vous avez…

- Quoi ? »

Zuko ouvrit des grands yeux à son oncle puis se tourna vers la jeune fille qui serrer encore plus le livre dans ses bras mais semblait toujours aussi absorbé par le contenue de sa tasse.

« Katara ? »

Il l'a vit frissonner et elle ferma les yeux. Son regard parcourus la jeune fille, elle avait la chair de poule et elle semblait encore plus fiévreuse que d'habitude.

« Oui. C'est dans ce livre. Et c'est aussi dans ma tête.

- Comment ça ? Demanda à sa place Katara qui avait enfin relevé la tête et regarder Iroh avec des yeux froncés et humides.

- Avant vous devez savoir que jamais je n'aurais pu envisager qu'une telle chose était vraie, quand j'étais petit ma mère nous chantait à moi et à mon frère une comptine. Je ne me rappelle plus des paroles mais je me souviens qu'elle parlait de deux maitres qui avaient un _problème_.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- Ils échangeaient leur maitrise… »

Cette phrase le laissa pantois. Et il sembla que Katara aussi car elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Son esprit alla alors à mille à l'heure. Katara et lui étaient sensé être ces deux maitres alors ? Ça n'était pas commun, il n'en avait même jamais entendus parler avant. Etaient-ils les seuls ? Redeviendrait-il maitre du feu ? Trop de questions qui se bousculer dans sa tête le firent venir à une conclusion.

« C'est impossible !

- Impossible tu dis ? Tu as pourtant toi-même moduler l'eau en te protégeant avec de la glace.

- Mais ça ne s'est pas reproduis depuis, peut-être que ça n'était qu'une méprise.

- Ca n'en était pas une et tu le sais très bien.

- Non, je n'en sais rien justement ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et je…

- Peut-être qu'on devrait lire ce livre. Le coupa Katara en relevant enfin les yeux vers lui. Tu apprendras peut-être enfin quelque chose. »

Venait-elle de lui envoyer une pique ? Il soupira de mécontentement à cette idée mais finit par hocher la tête et lentement les bras de la captive lâchèrent le livre, elle le tendit à Iroh et celui l'ouvrit, seulement comme un peu plus tôt les pages étaient blanches sans aucune inscription.

« Tournez les ça va apparaitre. »

On oncle écouta et se mit à tourner une page, puis une autre et encore une autre sans résultat. Zuko soupira de mécontentement alors que le cœur de Katara s'affolait. Elle se redressa et prit le livre des mains du vieil homme, aussitôt une écriture longue et penché naquit sur le papier les yeux des deux hommes s'ouvrirent de stupeur et ils s'avancèrent automatiquement vers elle. Ils lurent tous dans leur tête les premiers vers qui étaient les mêmes que de la bibliothèque.

_Il existe deux personnes. Deux maitres. Qui pendant un temps de guerre se verrons face à leurs responsabilités. Et qui devront…_

« Et qui devront, avec les armes de l'ennemie, se retourner contre leur propre camp afin d'arrêter la guerre… » Lut Katara à haute voix dans un souffle.

Elle leva les yeux vers Zuko qui avait les yeux baissaient, puis vers Iroh.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Répondit le maitre du feu en fronçant les yeux. Lis la suite…

- _Les deux maitres ne seront pas les plus beaux, ni les plus forts, ni les plus rusés. Ils seront juste en connaissance de la douleur qu'inflige la guerre et ne voudront pas de celle-ci._ »

Katara releva la tête après sa lecture et se tourna vers Zuko qui avait toujours la tête baissé mais maintenant les yeux fermés et les poings serrés. Elle se reconcentra sur le livre et continua sa lecture.

« _L'un deviendra alors l'autre et les maitrises s'inverseront. Ils partageront leurs savoirs et combattrons ensemble pour ce qu'ils croient être bon et contre ce qu'ils croient être mauvais._ »

Puis les lettres arrêtèrent d'apparaitre. Katara fit glisser son doigts sur la page mais rien ne fit, elle dut arrêter sa lecture. Levant une nouvelle fois la tête elle chercha cette fois-ci le regard du plus vieux mais il le lui refusa, comme mal à l'aise.

« Maitre Iroh… S'il vous plait. Le pria-t-elle plusieurs fois pour qu'il daigne la regarder.

_- _As-tu compris cette fois ?

- Je le crois… Mais, ça ne peut pas être nous. N'est-ce pas ?

- … Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit-il après quelques secondes.

- La bonne blague ! Cracha Zuko qui avait enfin relevé la tête pour leur révéler des yeux noirs de colère. Comme si cette… _légende_ pouvait nous concerner nous ? NOUS ! Moi l'ennemie de l'Avatar et elle son amie.

- Arrête un peu avec l'_Avatar_, il s'appelle Aang et il n'est pas plus ton ennemie que le miens ! Tu t'en aies fait un ennemi tout seul et pour quoi ? Ton roi ! Et ton orgueil ! Aang n'est rien d'autre que celui qui doit ramener l'ordre. L'ordre que TON peuple a dérangé en nous rendant à presque l'esclavage. Qui crois-tu sauver en prenant Aang ? Toi peut-être ? Tu n'arriverais même pas à te sauver en le livrant à ton père, tu n'arriverais qu'à renforcer cette légende qui nous entoure puisque Aang ne pourrait plus faire ce pour quoi il est là. »

Katara le cœur battant à tout rompre fut pendant une seconde fière d'elle puis le doute s'empara de ses membres en se souvenant des paroles d'Iroh concernant Zuko et elle se sentit nettement moins bien, presque peiné. Les trais de Zuko n'avaient pas bougé, il la fixait calmement puis se leva. Katara suivit le mouvement.

« Où vas-tu ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix blessée malgré elle.

- Prendre l'air.

- Tu fuis ! Encore. »

Il se tourna d'un bloc vers elle, réduisant la distance entre eux et soupira de dédains en les regardant, elle et Iroh.

« Je ne fuis pas ! J'évite de rester sinon je pense que je te frapperais ! Je pensais que tu avais compris ! Que tu ne parlerais plus de ma famille ou de ce que je pense, MOI SEUL SAIT CE QUE JE PENSE ! Je pensais que tu avais compris les paroles de mon oncle ! Pourquoi tu ouvres de grands yeux étonnés ? Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Bien sûr que je savais que c'était lui qui te l'avait dit, qui d'autre ? Qui t'aurait rendu si compréhensive à mon égard et moins hargneuse ? Qu'aurait-il dit pour que tu acceptes de porter mon emblème ? L'emblème du feu… Est-ce que tu as été plus heureuse de savoir à quel point ma vie était un désastre ? En étais-tu satisfaite ?... »

La main du jeune homme se posa sur son épaule et l'enserra entre ses doigts puissants, la faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Derrière eux Iroh s'était relevé mais il n'eut le temps d'avancer qu'à partir du thé un mur de glace se créa dans la tente séparant le binôme de l'oncle. Les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille, Zuko attendait une réponse, n'importe laquelle pourvut qu'elle vienne vite. Avant qu'il eut broyé son épaule au moins.

« A dire vrai j'ai eu mal Zuko… »

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et à en voir les yeux levés vers lui de Katara, elle non plus. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma comme un poisson, alors elle continua.

« Qu'elle réaction aurais-je put avoir après ça ? Tu aurais aimé que je sois satisfaite ? Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle en fronçant les yeux. Regardes moi dans les yeux et dit moi sérieusement que tu me penses capable d'une telle réaction. Je ne suis pas méchante, même à mon pire ennemie je ne pourrais être satisfaite pour de telle chose. Sache que pour moi la famille est la chose la plus importante. C'est à cause de la guerre que tous nos malheurs arrivent, nous devons arrêter ça… Par quelques manières qu'elles soient.

- … Par cela tu veux dire arrêté mon père ? Finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de planement.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

- Tu le penses.

- Il faut juste que cela cesse… Pour toujours.

- Toujours n'existe pas, tu devrais le savoir…

- Alors nous le ferons pour le plus longtemps possible. Zuko je t'en prie, murmura-t-elle en attrapant la main libre du garçon l'autre se trouvant toujours posé sur son épaule, restes avec moi. »

Cette phrase le prit au cœur comme aucune autre, il se souvint de sa mère le lui disant quand il s'éloignait un peu trop de sa main, de sa sœur criant sur son père quand celui-ci voulait s'occuper de lui, de son oncle le disant à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, de toutes ces personnes l'ayant prononcé en sa présence, cachée ou non, et il se rendit compte que la voix, que le ton, que les intonations… Aucunes ne ressemblait à celle de Katara et aucune ne lui avait jamais donné envie de resté à part celle-là. Il entendit alors un craquement et, derrière lui, la glace s'effrita lentement avant de s'effondrer.

l

**A**lors, alors ? J'espère que ça vous plait. Je vous donne rendez-vous au week-end prochain. :D Promis je répondrais au review cette fiois ! ;D


	5. Chapter 4

**H**eeeya. Heeeya. Voila la suite tant attendus. (?) :D

J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plut. Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre sera peut-être le dernier avant longtemps parce que je vais envoyé mon ordi a réparé. :/ Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre ! :D

Désolée pour les fautes s'il y a parce que je n'ai pas la foi de recorriger... ^^'

**l**

**K**atara soupira en se massant la nuque, depuis qu'ils avaient regagnés le bateau pour suivre Aang, Zuko avait décidé qu'elle resterait dans cette cellule et ça n'était pas le grand confort. Elle avait mal au dos, elle avait mal aux jambes, elle avait mal à la tête, à dire vrai elle avait mal partout. Personne ne lui avait rendus visite depuis au moins 3 jours et elle sentait incroyablement seule. Et dire qu'elle avait pu croire que Zuko allait enfin la traiter comme il fallait après avoir vu le regard doux qu'il avait posé sur elle. Elle s'était faite des idées…

l

**L**es mains jointes et les yeux fermés Zuko réfléchissait. Ou plutôt il pensait, et à son plus grand malheur il pensait à Katara, encore. A ses cheveux, à ses yeux, à son nez, à sa bouche… A tous ceux qu'elle avait dit, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'approuvé. Ça serait comme dire que les trois dernières années de sa vie n'avait été que du feu, anéantis par la simple vérité d'une gamine de 14 ans. Impossible. Et sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine quand il pensait à elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Encore moins que les maudites manies de son oncle. Se levant précipitamment il poussa du pied la porte de sa couchette et se dirigea vers celle de Katara. _Autant perdre son temps à quelque chose dans ce maudit navire._ Il ne prit même pas la peine de toquer et entra, Katara avait la tête baissé et se massait la nuque les yeux étroitement fermés elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, le sien était surpris alors que lui la regardait juste froidement comme à son habitude.

« Zuko ? »

Il releva un sourcil et elle se redressa, sa main retombant sur sa cuisse. Puis son visage changea du tout au tout et elle le lorgna de bas en haut en grimaçant.

« Enfin quelqu'un daigne venir me voir.

- Tu n'es pas une invitée aux dernières nouvelles.

- Mais j'ai décidé de rester. J'aurais très bien put m'en aller avec mon frère mais non ! Tu ferais mieux de mieux me traiter si tu veux que je reste.

- Fais-moi rire… Comme si tu voulais partir.

- Comme si tu voulais que je parte ! »

Cette réplique scotcha le jeune homme et il fixa la jeune fille vraiment étonné. Il n'y avait pas pensé à ça. Voulait-il qu'elle parte au final ? Ses yeux se froncèrent et il vit que Katara perdait aussi de son assurance. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à se regardé comme deux idiots, puis elle finit par baissé la tête et il crut même apercevoir des rougeurs sur son visage. Il toussa et lui prit le poignet.

« Bon viens.

- Où… Où va-t-on ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte de la cellule.

- Sur le pont du bateau.

- Mais quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me jeter par-dessus bord ! »

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire et il sentit Katara s'arrêté, il se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

« Ne fais pas ça !

- T'es idiote ou quoi ? Je veux juste que tu… Que tu…

- Que je ?

- Tu m'enseignes des trucs…

- Des trucs en quoi ?

- A ton avis… Murmura-t-il en fronçant les yeux. Sur la maitrise de l'eau. »

l

**A**ssise sur une caisse, Katara regardait Zuko devant lui. Quand il lui avait annoncé sa requête elle n'avait pu que murmurer un petit _oh!_ et l'avais suivi. Elle avait presque oublié son devoir envers lui maintenant, en fait non elle n'avait pas oublié seulement après tant de temps sans nouvelle elle avait pensé qu'il refuserait simplement de l'écouter à nouveau. Mais voilà que maintenant il lui demandait… des cours. Possible ?

« Katara ? »

Elle releva la tête, évaporant ces pensées de sa tête et se concentra. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça ? Elle ne maitrisait pas assez bien elle-même pour se permettre de donner des leçons à quelqu'un.

« Zuko, je ne… »

Elle se tut en se souvenant des livres. Ceux qu'elle avait pris à la bibliothèque plusieurs jours plus tôt. Le fixant dans les yeux elle se releva soudainement.

« As-tu gardé les livres que j'avais pris à la bibliothèque ?

- Tu parles du livres qui…

- Non pas celui-là, le coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête, les autres. Les trois autres !

- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ?

- Il t'aiderait. Je ne maitrisais pas assez bien pour t'aider mais avec ces livres je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera. »

Il hocha la tête et partis. Elle resta là, debout et bizarrement enthousiasme. Le devrait-elle vraiment ? Ne devrait-elle pas plutôt en profité pour s'enfuir ? Maintenant que personne ne la surveillé ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et n'avais qu'une envie c'était que Zuko revienne pour que cela cesse, pour qu'elle n'ait plus à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir envie de s'enfuir. Et elle fut exaucée, il revint presque en courant trois livres dans les mains et elle crut voir du soulagement quand il l'aperçut. Lui aussi avait sans nulle doute eut plein de questions dans la tête.

« Tu es là.

- Où aurais-je put aller ? » Répondit-elle sur un air de défi.

Il ne dit rien se contentant de la regarder fixement en lui tendant les livres. A la minute où elle ouvrit celui sur la maitrise de l'eau, l'ambiance changea complètement. Zuko devint étrangement studieux et plus aucune remarque des deux côtés ne fut faites. La première heure elle lui expliqua les bases du savoir sur sa maitrise et il l'écouta avec attention, elle crut même voir du véritable intérêt dans ses yeux. Elle sentait son regard posé sur elle à chaque minute de chaque seconde où elle lui expliquait comment les premiers maitres de l'eau avait réussis à dompter cet élément et les enseignement qu'il fallait en tirer par rapport à l'humilité, et son regard la troublait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre, d'ailleurs elle sentait par moment ses joues chauffaient.

« Dit moi… La coupa le garçon alors qu'elle énumérait divers grands maitres de sa tribus. Quand va-t-on commencé la pratique ?

- Il… Il faut d'abord commencé par la théorie avant quoi que ce soit. Si tu ne connais pas ce que tu as entre les mains ça peut très bien t'explosé entre les mains !

- La métaphore aurait mieux marché si ça avait été le feu que tu…

- Dis-moi ce que tu as retenus ! Dit-elle soudainement.

- Et bien… Que tu admires ta tribus plus que tout au monde, que tu vénères encore plus la maitrise de l'eau que quiconque et aussi que tu es la dernière maitrisant l'eau de la tribu du Pôle Nord.

- Mais je… Je ne parlais de moi, je parlais de la maitrise.

- Tu m'en as bien plus appris sur toi que sur la maitrise en fait. Il suffisait de te regarder.

- Mais…

- T'inquiète pas… J'ai aussi appris des trucs sur la _théorie_…

- Zuko, tu dois te mettre dans la tête que c'est très important. Comme pour tous les autres éléments, l'eau est une partie de toi, bien plus supérieur que ce que tu penses et si tu arrives à comprendre comment elle marche tu peux devenir très puissant. Si tu arrives à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, tu ne craindras plus rien, même pas la brulure de l'ennemie… »

Elle avait fini en murmure et en disant cela elle avait avancé sa main vers son côté du visage blessé. Seulement il ne la laissa pas faire et attrapa sa main d'un geste autoritaire son regard devenant plus dur. Katara sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, elle avait agis sans réfléchir et maintenant les yeux de Zuko la fixé avec une sévérité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, pas même quand elle lui avait parlé de son père. Elle voulut murmurer quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge, ce fut lui qui parla d'une voix étrangement calme.

« Ne refait plus jamais ça Katara.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et il ne répondit rien non plus, il lui lâcha juste la main d'un geste précipité et recula de plusieurs pas. Un silence dura environ 5 minutes avant qu'elle ne relève la tête pour lui demander s'il voulait reprendre à sa grande surprise il le voulait et elle lui annonça cette fois-ci de la pratique. Les pas qu'elle avait appris avec Aang lui revenaient en tête et elle commença l'enchainement devant le garçon en lui expliquant ce que chaque pas voulait dire dans le langage du maitre et de son élément et encore une fois Zuko replongea dans son apprentissage. Bien sûr rien ne se produit pour elle, même en y mettant toute sa volonté la vague ne bougea pas, par contre quand Zuko s'y mit ce fut plus mouvementé, le bateau tangué, les vagues le portant un peu partout parce que les mouvements étaient trop brusques le garçon était habitué à l'agressivité de son art à lui il n'arrivait pas à cerné la douceur dont avait besoin l'eau. La fin de l'après-midi se passa comme ça et pas une seule fois l'eau obéit à l'ordre clair de Zuko. Malgré elle, Katara se sentit satisfaite.

l

**P**our dire vrai, il en avait marre. Zuko n'en pouvait plus de ces remous, de ces vagues et de tout ce qui pouvait lui donné envie de vomir. Pour la première fois, il avait le mal de mer et à cause de lui-même par-dessus le marché. Parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à maitriser ce maudit liquide qu'est l'eau. Il soupira puis s'assit en ronchonnant, la jeune fille arrêta alors de parler et vint près de lui.

« Tu sais c'est normal que ça ne soit pas encore tout à fait bien… J'étais pareil au début. » Ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il ne répondait pas.

Il ne prit pas soin de la regarder et soupira une nouvelle fois, elle dut le prendre pour de l'agacement car elle recula. Il releva alors la tête vers elle.

« Combien de temps tu as mis toi ?

- Je n'ai toujours pas finit mon apprentissage… A dire vrai c'est comme si je l'avais à peine commencé…

- Et que comptes-tu m'enseigné alors ?

- Je suis sûr de pouvoir t'apprendre une chose au moins. Répondit en se redressant légèrement vexé. La douceur ! »

Puis elle s'en alla, sa longue tresse flottant derrière elle, elle disparut par la porte menant aux cabines et il ne s'en formalisa pas, se contentant de soupirer. 5 minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne son exercice. Pendant encore 10 minutes le bateau fut secoué dans un peu tous les sens, l'éloignant parfois de sa trajectoire, puis il ferma les yeux et expira avec le plus grand calme qui lui était possible. Sa main effectua un rond devant lui et lentement il tourna sur lui-même, son pied caressant le sol, son autre main se leva vers le haut, puis les deux se rejoignirent devant son visage et il s'arrêta. Il remarqua alors que le bateau avait arrêté de bougé et il ouvrit les yeux sans bouger là son souffle fut coupé dans sa poitrine, devant lui une boule d'eau de la taille d'un ballon tourné et retourné devant lui. Son corps se mit à trembler puis il lâcha ses mains et la boule alla s'écraser au sol.

l

**D**errière la porte Katara mit une main sur sa bouche en voyant peu à peu l'eau se calmer et allé vers Zuko pour former une boule. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula sur sa joue et elle se sentit encore plus démunis que jamais. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle ne prit même pas la peine de savoir qui s'était, elle se retourna et plongea dans ses bras. Il se révéla que c'était l'oncle. Il mit un temps avant de répondre mais il dut voir Zuko derrière car après quelques secondes il lui tapa gentiment dans le dos.

l

**E**nviron 2 heures plus tard, Iroh, Zuko et Katara étaient tous trois réunis autour d'une table silencieux. Le repas avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes et aucun n'avait pipé mot. Iroh, lui, avait bien essayé mais c'était à peine s'ils lui répondaient alors il avait abandonné et ne faisait qu'observer. Il observait son neveu qui avait la tête baissé vers son bol, n'ayant presque pas touché à sa nourriture puis Katara, qui elle par contre, mangeait dans un silence de mort et réservait son assiette toutes les deux minutes. Il soupira, ces deux-là étaient des contraires… Pourquoi avaient-ils été choisis ? Ils étaient si jeunes.

« Katara… »

Il vit la jeune fille sursauter, et lui-même fut plus que surpris par son neveu qui venait de parler. Alors que leurs regards se croisaient il se sentit comme exclus, une étrange aura émanait des deux et ils étaient comme absorbés par l'un et l'autre. Katara ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer mais ce fut comme si les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche vu sa tête de poisson hors de l'eau.

« Ne parles pas… C'est moi… Je voulais juste te demander de m'excuser. »

Sa bouche à lui s'ouvrit une demi-seconde à cette phrase mais il se reprit bien vite fixant les deux les yeux grands ouvert, avide de connaitre la suite.

« Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire maintenant. Tout à l'heure… Quand j'ai enfin réussis à la maitriser… Ne serais-ce qu'une petite seconde… Eh bien, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi détendus c'était comme si _elle_ s'insinuait en moi pour me rendre meilleur et j'ai… adoré. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et, si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que tu m'aides. Parce que… Parce que je pense que sur ce bateau tu es la seule qui peut m'enseigner la douceur. »

Devant eux, la jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle pleura. Elle pleura bien plus que quand il l'avait trouvé quelques heures plus tôt. Et le plus étrange c'est que Zuko se leva pour venir poser une main sur son épaule, cherchant à la réconforter. Iroh assistait à la scène et il avait l'impression que plus aucun des deux ne ressentait sa présence. Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée Katara prit un maitre du feu dans ses bras et Zuko répondit à l'étreinte, les deux adolescents apparurent alors comme nouveau pour le vieil homme, qui pour la première fois depuis des années vit son neveu avoir un réel sourire. Un sourire serein.

l

_**I**__l existe deux personnes. Deux maitres. Qui pendant un temps de guerre se verrons face à leurs responsabilités. Et qui devront avec les armes de l'ennemie, se retourner contre leur propre camp afin d'arrêter la guerre. Les deux maitres ne seront pas les plus beaux, ni les plus forts, ni les plus rusés. Ils seront juste en connaissance de la douleur qu'inflige la guerre et ne voudront pas de celle-ci. __L'un deviendra alors l'autre et les maitrises s'inverseront. Ils partageront leurs savoirs et combattrons ensemble pour ce qu'ils croient être bon et contre ce qu'ils croient être mauvais. _

_Le premier, l'Homme, sera le Roi, celui qu'on appelle le Fort. Gardien des clés de la sureté et aussi loyale envers la Reine, qu'envers son dernier homme de main, tous croit en lui et lui jure fidélité._

_La deuxième, la Femme, sera la Reine, celle qu'on appelle la Douce. Gardienne des clés du savoir et aimante pour quiconque prend la peine de réfléchir aux sens des mots, elle est aussi belle que droite._

_Enfin le dernier, l'Enfant, sera le Prince, on l'appellera la Fin. Gardien des clés de la cité des morts, il naitra de l'union du Roi et de la Reine au moment où leur pouvoir fusionnera, alors tout sera finit._

Zuko caressa du bout des doigts le dernier mot qu'il avait lu et soupira en ne voyant aucune suite arriver. Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Il ne comprenait rien… Il ne voulait pas comprendre… Ce livre était un mystère aussi grand que ce qui les habiter, lui et Katara, et tout ceci commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

l

Alors ? Alors ? :D


	6. Chapter 5

**H**eeeya. Désooooolée. Je sais j'ai 2 jours de retards mais je ne pouvais posté ce week-end, pas le temps... Maintenant je le fais et dites vous que ça sera moins d'ici jusqu'à ce week-end. Hein ? :D Je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs que j'adoooore. Vos reviews me font vraiment bien plaisir ! Continuuuuez. :D

Alors about the chapter... Centré sur Zutara ! Mais je pense qu'il est désicif pour la suite alors appréciez le ! ;D

**l**

**C**'était en marchant dans les longs couloirs du bateau que Katara avait trouvé cette pièce, depuis que Zuko s'entrainait, il ne l'enfermait plus à son plus grand plaisir. La pièce était allumée et elle se sentit presque obligé d'y entrer sur les murs étaient collées plusieurs photos représentant des hommes et des femmes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'avança encore un peu plus pour mieux voir une des premières photos représentait un homme d'âge moyen, il était aussi blanc que Zuko et ses cheveux noirs de jais retombaient souplement sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient comme pétillant de joie et un fin sourire éclairait ses lèvres. A ses côtés se tenait une ravissante jeune femme, elle aussi avait de longs cheveux noirs et ses lèvres rouges sang contrastaient avec sa peau blanche. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et ses yeux ne se voyaient presque plus. Les deux étaient vêtus d'élégantes tenues dans les teintes rouge, auburn et noir. Passant à la deuxième photo elle reconnut l'oncle Iroh qui devait avoir plusieurs années en moins mais gardait le même sourire qui rend confiant. Encore à côté une photo d'une jeune fille, plus vieille qu'elle, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle lui fit peur, peut-être était-ce sa beauté froide ? Ou son sourire cruelle, mais un frisson parcourus son corps et elle se mordit la lèvre en passant à une autre photo. Celle-ci représentait Zuko, elle aurait pu ne pas le reconnaitre. Il était plus jeune, avait les cheveux courts et surtout un visage blanc sans cicatrice, alors oui, elle aurait pu ne pas le reconnaitre mais ces yeux fixant un point un peu plus à gauche de l'objectif, ces yeux-là elle n'aurait pas pu passer à côté. Un sourire agrandis ses lèvres en le regardant, il était déjà très mignon à l'époque, différent mais vraiment mignon. Sa main se leva presqu'avec automatisme et son doigt caressa doucement le visage du jeune homme. Elle tourna la tête pour tomber sur une nouvelle photo de Zuko à la même époque mais cette fois entourée de deux autres garçons. Il avait l'air heureux, et il souriait.

« Katara ? »

La jeune fille retira vite sa main de la photographie mais ne se tourna pas tout de suite. Elle avait le cœur qui sautait presque dans sa poitrine quand on l'appela une deuxième fois. Là, alors, elle se retourna pour faire face à Zuko qui la regardait les yeux froncés. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et elle ferma les yeux attendant une nuée d'insulte…

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

… mais sa voix était douce. Elle le regarda et il ne sembla pas en colère contre elle. Il avait même l'air gêné.

« Pardon.

- Ca n'est pas la question… Répondit-il en fronçant les yeux.

- J'ai juste vu de la lumière et j'ai voulus visité… Désolée.

- … Ne t'excuse pas, si je n'avais vraiment pas voulut qu'on voit cette salle j'aurais été plus prudent. C'est de ma faute. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent grand de surprise et elle se sentit déboussolé. Comme si le garçon qui avait si heureux et si tranquille des photos avaient fait irruption et prit la place du Zuko qu'elle connaissait. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et arrivé à quelques centimètres elle sourit gentiment.

« Qui sont ces gens sur les photos ?

- Je te présente ma mère, mon père, ma sœur et mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont tous morts. »

l

**S**i on lui donnait une chance d'annulé ce qu'il avait dit, il la prendrait. Katara c'était enfuis. Au départ il avait cru qu'elle allait pleurer, surement parce que perdre des gens qu'elle aime elle connait, ses yeux laissaient penser qu'elle allait pleurer. Mais elle c'était juste excusé et était partie. Comme ça, le laissant seul dans cette boite à souvenir. A présent il se sentait mal, alors qu'il regardait les photos de toutes ces personnes, il se sentait très mal. Sa chaise racla le sol alors qu'il se levait pile au moment où Katara entrait à nouveau dans la pièce un plateau contenant une théière fumante et une assiette de petits gâteaux. Elle lui sourit et il se sentit un instant comme un enfant maladroit à qui sa maitresse dont il est amoureux lui murmure qu'il est un gentil garçon.

« Ton oncle m'a appris à faire le thé qui réconforte. Voudrais-tu… Voudrais-tu en prendre avec moi ? »

Il mit un instant avant de répondre qu'il était d'accord. L'instant où tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Où sa raison lui disait qu'elle était sa prisonnière et où sa passion, elle, que ça n'était qu'un verre de thé. Ils s'assirent sur la seule table de la pièce où étaient entassées des photos, il les poussa maladroitement et elle posa le plateau, les cinq premières minutes furent silencieuses et quand il jetait parfois des petits coups d'œil à la jeune fille ses yeux se baissaient comme par automatisme quand il rencontrait son regard. Il se sentait comme un idiot devant elle et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Zuko ? »

Relevant la tête, il plongea cette fois ci son regard dans celui de Katara qui le regardait. D'une manière qui semblait désolé.

« Quoi ?

- Je voulais te dire que… j'étais désolée.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit-il avec appréhension, n'aimant pas vraiment ce genre de conversation et surtout pas avec Katara.

- Et bien… Je suis entré ici. Je n'en avais pas vraiment le droit.

- Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas grave.

- Mais, mais je pense que ça l'est ! Je n'étais pas forcément destiné à découvrir ces photos de ta famille.

- Tu devras tuer mon père autant que tu saches à quoi il ressemble. Sa réponse avait été un peu plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et elle baissa la tête, il ajouta un peu malgré lui. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être méchant.

- Mais nous ne…

- Katara, la mission… Notre mission, c'est d'arrêté la guerre, et la guerre ne s'arrêtera pas tant que mon père sera encore le Roi de la Nation du Feu.

- Mais…

- Ecoutes, je connais mon père. Coupa-t-il d'une voix lasse. Il ne changera jamais d'avis, pas même pour moi… Encore moins pour moi. »

l

**E**lle avait baissé la tête suite à ces mots. Encore une fois elle se sentait incroyablement mal, à bien y réfléchir elle se sentait mal à chaque fois que Zuko évoquait sa famille. Il semblait que le Prince avait eu une enfance dure, encore plus que la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré une personne pour qui elle éprouvait ce genre de sentiment contradictoire, parce qu'elle le détestait comme personne mais qu'en même temps elle n'avait qu'une envie : parlait encore et encore avec lui pour qu'il perce sa carapace d'invincible maitre du feu. Elle était sûre que là et là seulement il serait en mesure de _sauver le monde _et peut-être même de devenir son ami. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle releva les yeux vers le visage du Prince, il avait les siens tournés vers les photos et légèrement froncé. Lentement une idée s'insinua dans son esprit et elle leva la main l'approchant dangereusement de celle de Zuko. Avec lenteur elle l'attrapa, comme si elle voulait lui laissé le temps pour qu'il se retire, mais il n'en fit rien, il se laissa faire et tourna les yeux vers leurs mains qui s'entrelacé. C'était comme si son regard sondait le nouveau lien qui venait de se créé entre eux, puis il joignit son autre main et ferma les yeux en collant les trois mains sur son front. Katara l'avait regardé faire les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, son cœur s'était nettement accélérer et elle se mordit la lèvre un peu gêné par cette soudaine proximité. Puis elle sembla se reprendre et posa son autre main sur son épaule en s'avançant un peu plus vers lui.

« Zuko… Depuis quand n'as-tu pas pleurer ? »

_Une éternité… _Aurais été la réponse exact, mais rien ne lui parvint. Ou plutôt si, elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur sa main. _Est-ce qu'il ?..._

« Zuko ? »

Les épaules du garçon se secouèrent alors et il pleura. Silencieusement certes mais il pleura, et bizarrement Katara sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, elle tomba de sa chaise à genou pour se rapprocher du jeune homme qui lui ne voulait pas bouger. Sa main libre vint se posé sur sa joue et lentement elle se releva l'entrainant avec elle. Peu à peu elle se défit de son emprise et elle put voir une demi-seconde les yeux fermement fermé du garçon avant qu'elle ne passe ses bras autours de son cou pour l'enlacer. Il y répondit, avec toute l'ardeur, toute l'envie et toute la passion qu'un jeune homme de 16 ans a. Ses bras la serraient contre lui avec force et il avait baissé la tête pour la collé contre celle de Katara. Celle-ci ne broncha pas et à vrai dire elle appréciait même comme il la tenait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où ils restèrent dans cette position, une des mains de la jeune fille était remonté vers le cou du Prince et elle faisait glissé ses doigts contre la peau douce du garçon lui semblait s'être calmé et elle pouvait sentir une souffle froid mais régulier contre sa joue. Encore quelques secondes et elle rouvrit les yeux, quiconque aurait été là aurait pu apercevoir comme des petites flammes à l'intérieur. En fait elle avait plutôt chaud, elle posa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de Zuko et le poussa un peu, bien sûr il refusa de s'éloigné d'elle et elle recommença en murmurant ayant encore plus chaud tout à coup.

« Zuko, il faudrait que l'on parle mainten… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase étant coupé par une sorte de coup d'électricité, aussitôt les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma en hurlement quand elle remarqua que sa longue tresse qui reposait sur son épaule avait pris feu. Elle recula de plusieurs pas en criant renversant chaises et bibelots alors que de ses mains elle essayait d'étouffé la flamme, cela n'eut d'effet de la rendre plus grande encore et ses mains prirent feu à leur tour. Elle cria d'avantage alors que le feu recouvrait un peu plus de son corps encore et ses yeux vinrent se posé sur Zuko qui se ne bougeait plus comme paralysé. C'était comme si un de ses cauchemars se matérialisé et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, vite évaporés par le feu qui venait de gagné entièrement sa tête. Son corps était recouvert de feu quand elle chuta et tomba par terre laissant échapper des petits gémissements et entre deux le prénom du garçon. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il sembla se réveillé et il tendit la main vers l'aquarium de son poisson-coq, en instant l'eau en sortit et il l'envoya avec désordre éteindre Katara. La pièce fut alors plongée dans une espèce de brouillard et la jeune fille se mit à toussoter.

l

**B**ien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, même pas à lui, son cœur battait vite, très vite, même trop vite. Il l'entendait tousser, signe qu'elle n'était pas morte et ses mains tremblaient à chaque son qu'émettait la jeune fille. Peu à peu le brouillard s'estompa et il la vit… Toujours au sol, ses longs cheveux maintenant détaché tombant sur sa poitrine, entièrement nue et bien qu'il sut que ce n'était pas bien il ne put détacher son regard d'elle. Elle ramena alors ses jambes près de son corps dans une vaine tentative de se caché et toussa une nouvelle fois, là il sembla se réveillé et enleva sa longue veste pour venir la posé sur les épaules de Katara.

« Ca va ? »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et secoua la tête en la plongeant dans ses bras.

« Quel honte… Murmura-t-elle en resserrant la veste autours d'elle.

- Mais non, répondit-il d'une voix maladroite, tu en riras dans quelques années.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- On est à égalité comme ça. Si tu dis que tu m'as vu pleurer je décrirais chaque partit de ton corps. »

La jeune fille releva un visage cramoisie vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, bizarrement il s'en amusa. Elle était mignonne en colère. Il étouffa un petit rire.

« Je plaisante, je ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi bas… Je vais juste t'apprendre de mauvais tours pour que tout le monde puisse en profité la prochaine fois.

- De quoi tu parles espèce de crétin ? Bougonna-t-elle dans sa barbe en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bah voyons… Tu viens d'utiliser la maitrise du feu… »

Ses yeux le fixèrent à nouveau et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Elle était mignonne surprise. Il sentit qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas et mit une main devant elle et fronça les yeux de concentration. Quelques secondes et une flamme entoura sa main, elle recula de surprise et poussa un nouveau cri qui fit eut pour effet de faire grandir la flamme. Il savait qu'elle était paniqué, il savait que son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et il savait que le feu le savait, alors il s'avança vers elle et s'accroupis.

« Calme-toi… Je dois apprendre à être plus doux, tu dois apprendre à être plus calme. Le feu réagis comme toi, le calme est la clé de cette maitrise. Maitrise ton souffle, maitrise ton cœur… Katara regarde-moi ! »

A cette dernière phrase la jeune fille quitta des yeux l'immense flamme qui entourait sa main et plongea son regard dans celui de Zuko.

« Tu te calmes maintenant ! »

Peu à peu le corps de Katara arrêta de trembler et la flamme diminua de volume, jusqu'à s'éteindre. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis se jeta dans ses bras. La veste était à deux doigts de glissé et il était hors de question qu'il sert une gamine nu dans ses bras, deux choix s'offrait à lui, le premier accepté de l'enlacé ainsi il maintiendrait la veste entre eux, en second la repoussait pour des raisons qui lui étaient encore inconnus il préféra la première option et lentement ses mains vinrent se posé dans le dos de Katara. La jeune fille avait retrouvé un souffle saccadé signe qu'elle recommençait à paniqué et il ne put que lui caressé affectueusement le dos en attendant qu'elle se calme. Le plus tard serait le mieux… Après tout elle était si mignonne paniquée…

l

Alors ? Alors ? Content ? ;D


	7. Chapter 6

**H**eeeeeey ! J'ai encore un mauvais retard, je m'en excuse. Je crois qu'à partir de maintenant ça sera souvent comme ça. Le rythme au lycée devient vraiment dur, j'ai donc moins de temps à moi et pour écrire. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews, elles me mettent vraiment du baume au coeur ! C'est un super let-motive ! :D Ce chapitre est, j'ai l'impression de le dire à chaque fois, moins intéressent que d'autres mais tout aussi important alors j'espère que vous allez apprécier. :D

Enjooooy ~

**l**

**C**ela faisait presque 5 jours. 5 maudits jours depuis ce qui c'était passé dans la pièce aux photos. 5 longs jours pendant lesquels Zuko n'avait pas voulu la voir. Qu'il n'avait répondu à aucuns des messages qu'elle lui avait envoyé parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le croiser dans ce bateau. Cette abrutis de garçon la snober. Purement et simplement. Elle qui avait cru qu'après ça il serait plus proche tous les deux… Comme des amis. _Elle était tellement stupide ! _Comment pouvais-t-elle une seule seconde imaginé qu'elle et Zuko deviendraient amis ? Il était juste tellement… Zuko ! Il n'avait même pas pensé qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide après ça, au niveau de la maitrise. Elle n'avait fait que lire des bouquins. Des bouquins qui ne l'avaient pas plus aidé parce que la plupart était écrite dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et maitre Iroh qui était partit le jour suivant voir un _vieil ami_ comme il l'avait appelé. Elle commençait sérieusement à déprimer… Si aujourd'hui il ne venait pas la voir elle jurait qu'elle s'en irait. Même si ça devait être contre son grès.

l

**A**llongé sur son lit, un bras lui cachant les yeux, Zuko essayait de ne pensé à rien… Une chose qui était impossible depuis quelques temps car la scène de tantôt lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête. Il revoyait le sourire de Katara, puis sa honte et repensait à sa gentillesse, il ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir apprécié cette instant. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir était si faible devant elle. Jamais il n'avait pleuré une seule fois depuis qu'il était dans ce bateau et un instant passé avec elle et pof! il se retrouvait comme un petit enfant. Pourquoi elle lui inspirait autant confiance et pourtant tant de crainte ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il juste pas à la voir comme une simple prisonnière ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé la voir depuis ? Tant de questions ! Il leva son bras libre et fit tournoyer sa main dans l'air, puis après quelques instants il décala son bras et ouvrit les yeux. La fidèle boule d'eau était suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dompté l'eau sur laquelle il naviguait mais le bol d'eau sur sa table de chevet obéissait au doigt et à l'œil, et ça lui plaisait tellement. Qui l'aurait cru ? Que lui, il apprécierait manier l'eau. Qu'il apprécierait de faire des petits ronds avec son doigt pour simplement la voir tourner et retourner toujours dans le même sens au-dessus de lui. Personne. Et surtout pas lui. Pourtant il n'y avait pas autre chose qui le détendait plus. Alors qu'il la remettait dans son bol et qu'il se redressait en position assise on frappa, quelques secondes et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Zuko ?

- Oui. Répondit-il à l'adresse d'un jeune homme qui devait avoir la vingtaine et qui semblait bien embêté de venir le chercher.

- Et bien en fait… Ne soit pas en colère mais…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Akia ! C'est Katara ?

- Non, non ça n'est pas elle… Dit celui qu'il avait appelé Akia fronçant les sourcils au ton soucieux qu'avait soudain eut son Prince. C'est ton… oncle. Il est revenu. »

Le regard de Zuko devint aussitôt dur, peut-être plus qu'il en avait lui-même conscience. L'abandon de son oncle dans un moment si critique l'avait vraiment blessé et il attendait juste son retour avec impatience pour le lui faire entendre. Il se releva complètement et attrapa sa veste près à sortir. Le marin Akia l'arrêta avant et baissa la tête comme pour s'excusé de ce geste.

« Il te demande sur le pont… Vous allez manger.

- Il n'est même pas 6 heures.

- Il ne veut pas autre chose. Il a dit : si Zuko vient ici ça sera pour manger, je ne répondrais à aucune question.

- … Raah, ragea le garçon en fronçant les yeux, je déteste cette homme et ses lubies ! »

Il fit le trajet en un temps record mais fut retardé par la vue de Katara sur le pont quand il franchissait la porte de celui-ci. La jeune fille était accoudée à la rambarde du bateau et regardait la mer avec mélancolie. Quand il la regarda de bas en haut il fut presque surpris en repensant à son âge, 14 ans… Elle était jeune et pourtant déjà si jolie. Elle avait pour une fois lâché ses longs cheveux et ceci étaient balayés par le vent dans tous les sens. Ce fut le raclement de gorge de son oncle qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il se tourna vers lui, en même temps que Katara, avec un regard noir. Il était assis au milieu du pont à siroter une tasse de thé fumante les yeux à demi fermé. Zuko s'avança vers lui et se laissa tombé sur un pouf à la gauche de son oncle, il avança la main et prit lui aussi une tasse de thé. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent juste le bruit du liquide était audible. Katara n'avait pas avancé elle les regardait juste avec un peu d'étonnement. Finalement quelqu'un leur apporta un nouveau plateau remplit de bonnes choses à manger et elle s'assit en face des deux hommes.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partit ? » Demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Iroh.

Il l'ignora royalement et Zuko lui jeta un regard noir. S'il ne le demandait pas, ça n'était pas pour qu'elle le fasse… Il attrapa une assiette et la posa devant elle en lui intimant du regard de se taire. La jeune fille baissa aussitôt les yeux et Zuko ferma les siens en inspirant profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur. Dix minutes supplémentaires passèrent dans un lourd silence où chacun mangeait ce qu'il pouvait avant et où Zuko essayait de ne pas se mettre à hurler sur son oncle. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui ouvrit la discussion.

« Alors votre mini-semaine ? »

Zuko leva les yeux vers Katara et surpris son regard gêné. Celle-ci leva un sourcil en sa direction et il soupira.

« Normal mon oncle, et toi ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Répondit-il ignorant royalement sa question.

- Pas grand-chose, maitre Iroh. Dit Katara d'une voix rauque, comme si elle n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. La routine de depuis que nous sommes sur ce bateau.

- Mais encore ?

- Katara a trouvé la maitrise, enfin…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Approuva-t-elle sous le regard attentif des deux maitres. Ce mérite revient à Zuko… Il m'a tellement aidé. »

Le garçon grimaça au ton ironique qu'elle avait employé et songea pour la première fois que Katara n'avait peut-être pas apprécié autant ce moment ensemble que lui. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre ? Ses yeux se froncèrent alors et une espèce de colère le fit vibrer alors que ses poings se serraient sur ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Pendant tous ces jours où je t'attendais tu n'es même pas venue !

- Pardon ?

- Quoi pardon ? Comme si tu ne faisais pas exprès ! Tu n'as même pas pensé que j'aurais besoin d'aide ou de soutiens après ce qui s'est passé ? Encore une fois tu n'as pensé qu'à toi-même. Je me fiche que tu sois mal à l'aise moi, tu m'as refilé ton maudit don alors tu peux au moins m'aider à le comprendre. »

Elle se releva soudainement sous son regard incrédule et jeta ses couverts un peu plus loin avant de croiser les bras. Zuko, lui, ne savait plus comment réagir… Tout ça lui échappé, que lui reprochait-elle au juste ? Son comportement d'il y a 5 jours ? Ce qu'il avait pu dire ? Ce qu'il avait pu faire ? Ou le fait de ne pas être allé la voir après ? Trop de questions. Pourquoi tout ce qui se rapproché d'elle devenait tout de suite _trop_ compliqué, _trop _ambigüe, _trop_ complexe, _trop_ jeune fille de la Tribus de l'eau du Pôle Nord ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors qu'il se levait à son tour, avait-il tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras ? Elle le regardait de ses yeux percent et colérique, et il la trouvait si jolie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me reproches au juste, Katara ?...

- Ton snobisme !

- Mon… Attends, tu ne me reproches pas ce qui s'est passé il y a 5 jours ?

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? C'est vrai, c'était l'un de mes meilleurs jours depuis que je suis avec vous et j'ai presque oublié mon statut de prisonnière… Mais il a fallu que tu gâches ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'excuse cette fois-ci ? »

Il ne répondit rien, trop étonné pour parler. Elle était contente de leur moment. Presque autant que lui et comme un idiot il avait voulu qu'elle oublis cette journée en ne lui parlant plus. _Quel crétin ! _Il se laissa tombé sur son tabouret, un peu hagard, et se tourna vers son oncle, celui-ci sirotait son thé complètement indifférent même si l'on pouvait apercevoir un sourire caché derrière sa tasse. Katara l'appela plusieurs fois mais il ne répondit pas, trop… Il ne savait pas trop quoi… Mais un truc qui ressemblait à heureux. Après une grosse minute il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un sourire qui la cloua sur place.

« Désolée Katara, j'ai été stupide… En fait j'ai vraiment envie de t'apprendre moi aussi. »

l

**I**roh sourit en refermant la porte de sa couchette. Ce qui venait de se déroulé devant ses yeux avait vraiment été très important pour la suite des évènements. Ils devaient s'entraider, pas seulement par envie mais par obligation parce que c'était parmi leurs devoirs, s'apprendre mutuellement en harmonie et avec _amour_. Il n'avait guère d'autre choix. Qu'ils le fassent d'eux même était bien, cela était surprenant que Katara ait déjà reçus sa maitrise, s'il se souvenait de la comptine la Reine ne devait intervenir que bien plus tard. Attrapant un lourd mais récent dossier il soupira en l'ouvrant, il attrapa les papiers entassé sur son lit et entreprit de les ranger là où ils devaient être. Plusieurs factures d'armes spéciales, de produits spéciaux, de livres spéciaux et de vêtements spéciaux. Des parchemins entiers ou seulement des morceaux très anciens. Et autres tissus, papiers moins importants. Quand il le referma il se baissa et le glissa loin au fond sous son lit. Ce qui se trouvait dedans, personne ne devait le voir et encore moins Zuko ou Katara, du moins pas encore… Voilà pourquoi il s'était absenté presque toute une semaine, pour faire des recherches… Il avait contacté un ancien et très proche ami à lui, en qui il était sûr d'avoir une confiance absolue et il lui avait raconté. Tout ce qu'il savait. Tout ce dont il était au courant. Et son ami n'avait même pas était surpris. Il n'avait fait que lui indiquer les endroits où il devait se rendre pour se fournir des affaires des _Maitres_ et il y était allé, bon sang ce qu'il en avait appris des trucs, seulement il préférait laissait Katara et Zuko encore un peu dans l'ignorance de ce qui les attendait réellement. Une chose qui pourrait se révélé horrible.

l

**L**a route vers le Sud se poursuivait et ils avaient dépassés l'endroit où il fait le plus chaud avec beaucoup de mal. Katara avait été malade, grandement malade. Elle avait même crut mourir de chaleur. Pendant trois jours elle était resté cloué au lit et ce fut à tour de rôle Zuko, Akia et Iroh qui venait la nourrir et l'aidait à aller jusqu'à la salle d'eau. En plus de la chaleur, elle avait trouvé cela fort déplaisant enfin cette péripétie de l'aventure était arrivé il y a maintenant 2 jours. Katara, debout dans sa cellule observait le calendrier que lui avait offert un petit garçon dans le village où ils avaient fait escale la veille, c'était une maitre de la terre prometteur et il l'avait fait beaucoup rire avec ses tours contre les hommes du bateau. Enfin, avec un marqueur elle cocha une case et sourit en fermant les yeux. Cela ferait 4 semaines demain que Zuko l'avait capturé près de cette rivière. 4 semaines qu'elle n'avait pas vu Aang et, Dieu, ce qu'il lui manquait. Son sourire lui manquait. Sa bonne humeur aussi. Appa lui manquait. Voler lui manquait. Et Sokka… Les larmes lui vinrent en pensant à son frère, son frère qu'elle aimait plus que n'importe qui, son frère qui avait toujours veillé sur elle, son frère qui était venus la chercher, son frère qu'elle avait repoussé…

Quelqu'un toqua alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer et d'un mouvement de tête les larmes disparurent comme _évaporés_. Elle se tourna vers la porte et quelqu'un entra alors qu'elle n'avait rien dit.

« Katara ? Tu es prête ? »

Elle hocha la tête et Zuko lui fit un petit sourire en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour qu'elle sorte. Elle le suivit et le trajet dans les couloirs se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Il n'y eu pas un bruit jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte d'explosion fasse tanguer dangereusement le bateau. Katara avait poussé un petit cri, plus de surprise que de peur et presque aussitôt elle s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Zuko, il avait comme bondis vers elle et l'avait tiré par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans les siens. Sa tête avait rebondis contre son torse et ses yeux étaient tombés sur une boules d'eau plutôt petite qui tournait et retournait autours d'eux. Elle leva des yeux amusés vers le visage de Zuko et sourit.

« Tu crois vraiment que si l'on est attaqué tu vas faire quelque chose avec ça ?

- C'est mieux que rien. Madame qui procrée son propre feu seulement quand elle se sent gêné.

- C'est faux ! Rétorqua-t-elle en se sentant un peu vexé, elle croisa les bras et détourna les yeux, presque aussitôt son crane prit feu.

- Ok, ok… Quand tu es gêné et en colère.

- Zuko ! »

Le garçon eut un petit rire et elle se détourna pour se concentré jusqu'à éteindre la flamme. Malgré ses piques elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis quelques temps sa compagnie était si agréable qu'elle en oubliait son chagrin, jusqu'au moment où elle se retrouvait seule. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait changée, ou qu'il était en train de changer, mais ce garçon s'était révélé tellement lunatique qu'elle avait peur d'un revirement de situation qui le rendrait une fois de plus odieux. Il lui dit avec sérieux de le suivre et ils se rendirent silencieusement sur le pont pour savoir ce qui se passait. Iroh était là et il se grattait la tête d'un air embêté.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe oncle Iroh ? Cria Zuko en s'approchant.

- Coraux. Nous avons heurté ce qu'il semblerait être un champ de corail… La coque est bien endommagée. Répondit celui-ci en criant aussi essayant de parler par-dessus le vent.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle un brin inquiète.

- La côté n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, nous allons débarquer pour plusieurs jours. »

Zuko avait semblé en colère et il était partit. Elle, elle essayait de se convaincre qu'avec tous ce qu'il leur arrivait il arriverait quand même à temps mais rien ne la rassurer. Elle demanda s'ils avaient besoin de son aide et on la rassura que non, en regagnant sa cellule elle apprit par un marin qu'une petite partie de l'autre côté avait pris l'eau et qu'il fallait se dépêcher de regagné la rive. Elle eut alors une drôle de pensé… Et s'ils coulaient ?...

l

**B**ien évidemment ils n'avaient pas coulé, la côte avait été atteinte en même pas 10 minutes et depuis maintenant 4 jours ils étaient coincés à terre. Le bateau était salement amoché d'après Akia, qui était le nouvel ami de Katara. Enfin toujours est-il que Katara et Zuko s'impatientait de plus en plus, surtout le garçon et elle, elle s'énervait de le voir si… énervé. Comme si quittait l'eau le rendait malade… Ils avaient passés les 4 jours à s'entrainé, faisant d'un côté de la théorie, de l'autre de la pratique mais aussi des sortes de petits combats. Et alors que Zuko parvenait de mieux en mieux à comprendre et à s'unir avec l'eau, ces moments étant d'ailleurs ceux où il était les plus calmes, Katara elle n'arrivait à produire du feu que quand elle s'énervé et c'était à peine si elle maitrisait les flammes déjà faites. Elle en avait marre, plus que marre, elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant à côté de Zuko et cela l'agaçait car il lui faisait remarqué. Elle consultait le livre chaque soir et il ne voulait rien lui apprendre de nouveau comme s'il n'avait plus de batterie. C'est pour ça qu'elle décida de prendre une pause, se baladant dans les rues marchandes de la ville, elle se sentait enfin bien. Elle n'acheta rien mais voir lui suffisait amplement. Ce fut la façade de la dernière maison de la rue qui l'attira le plus, elle semblait délabrée mais en même temps emplis d'une beauté ancienne qui lui coupa le souffle. Il n'y avait pas de porte juste une sorte de rideau violet qu'elle tira pour entrer dans le magasin. Elle tituba entre les différents tubes et boites qui trainaient sur le sol avant qu'une voix ne la fasse sursauter.

« Je t'attendais tu sais…

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix émerveillé, la sorcellerie l'avait toujours fasciné.

- Bien sur… Je t'ai perçue à plusieurs kilomètres déjà… Ton destin et celui de ton ami semblait vraiment grandiose.

- Ca n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé, marmonna-t-elle avant d'ajouté, mais pourriez-vous voir quelque chose à propos de _ça_ ?

- De _ça _? Quel _ça_ ?

- Vous voyez… Mon destin ?

- Je te l'ai dit, il semble grandiose. Tu seras amené à faire de grande chose. De très grandes choses.

- N'y aurait-il pas quelques choses que je ne saurais pas ?

- Ne te montres pas insolente mon enfant.

- Oh ! Je ne le suis pas, je désespère de ne pas en savoir plus voilà tout. J'aimerais pouvoir me fier à moi et à mon entourage mais il faut un appui. Quelque chose à laquelle je pourrais avoir une confiance absolue…

- Tu penses que la divination est cela ?

- Oui… Ça l'est, non ?

- Non. Je ne suis qu'un moyen de s'assoir, l'appui réside chez quelqu'un et non quelque chose. Seule une âme humaine pourra te réconforter et te soutenir.

- Mais si je suis loin des personnes auxquels je tiens le plus.

- Tu trouveras… J'en suis sûr. »

Un silence se fit après cette déclaration et Katara baissa la tête. Il restait un sujet qui la taraudait, un sujet qui la faisait rougir.

« Je peux vous demandez une dernière chose ?

- Bien sur tout ce que tu veux…

- C'est à propos de… l'amour… Je ne mène pas une vie qui me facilite la tâche mais j'aimerais savoir si un jour je trouverais l'amour.

- Tu auras même mieux, murmura la dame en souriant, tu auras le Grand Amour ! Oui, c'est cela. Tu vivras le Grand Amour avec un puissant Maitre. »

l

**E**t voooooila ! :D En espèrant que ça vous ait plut et à bientôt ! ;D


	8. Chapter 7

**H**eeeeeya ! :D Je suis là pour posté un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas été trop longue ça va ? ;D Alors concernant ce chapitre... Il est vraiment très court, quand je parlais de chapitre de transition vous allez voir ce que c'est qu'un vrai chapitre de transition. Il porte bien son nom parce que ce qui se passe après sera totalement différent de ce que vous aurez put lire avant... J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus parce que certain pourrais l'être après cela. Désolée mais en ce moment je suis beaucoup prise avec le lycée, les manifs, les sorties etc. Donc j'essaye d'écrire au minimum une fois tous les deux jours mais j'ai bien dit minimum la plupart du temps j'écris tous les soirs, même si parfois ça ne dure que 5 minutes ça me fait des idées que je garde pour la suite. ;D

Voila je vais arrêté de blablaté et vous laissez lire. :DD

**l**

**L**e bateau était repartis le lendemain et elle avait omis de parler de sa rencontre avec qui que ce soit. Et les jours avaient continués, qui devinrent des semaines et pendant les 3 qui suivirent les deux jeunes ne firent que s'entrainer sur le pont du bateau. Zuko était à présent au même niveau que Katara avant qu'ils n'échangent leur don, l'eau lui obéissait et il pouvait lui faire changer d'état aussi rapidement qu'il disait bonjour. Cela n'était pas la même chose pour la jeune fille, malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vraiment évolué… Le feu lui échappait comme un enfant turbulent échappe à sa mère, il se moquait d'elle en allant dans le sens inverse qu'elle demandait et elle se retrouvait souvent nu comme un ver alors qu'elle se mettant en colère et que son corps s'enflammait. Elle avait pourtant essayé, les conseils d'Iroh et les techniques de Zuko n'y faisait rien. _Elle n'y arrivait pas._

l

**S**on prénom résonna dans sa tête comme si on avait fait sonner une cloche près de son oreille. _Katara ! Kataraaa !_ Sa tête pivota lentement vers Zuko qui avait les yeux froncés. Elle-même le regardait avec incompréhension, il était près d'elle et pourtant elle avait l'impression de l'entendre à des dizaines de mètres.

_Katara ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller…_

Plusieurs fois ses yeux clignèrent, ne quittant pas le garçon du regard, sa main s'épongea lentement le front et elle soupira. Son corps était tout ankylosé… Pourquoi ? Sa tête semblait tellement lourde… Pourquoi ? Et ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir… Pourquoi ? Très bonnes questions. Elle allait vite avoir les réponses, c'était même Zuko qui les lui donnerait une fois qu'elle se réveillerait après s'être évanouis dans ses bras.

l

**S**ans qu'il ne le remarque ses mains, portant la jeune fille, tremblaient légèrement. Il avait le souffle court et naviguait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers sa cabine son oncle le suivant derrière. Ce fut au moment qu'il la déposait sur son lit que Katara poussa un petit gémissement plaintif. Zuko s'assit lui aussi sur la couchette et observa son visage avec attention. Il était inquiet. Bien trop inquiet. Il avait eu une bien drôle réaction quand Katara s'était évanouis dans ses bras et avait agis avec comme par instinct. Ce ne fut que là qu'il reprit conscience de soi-même et il passa une main sur ses yeux en pensant qu'il était vraiment **trop** inquiet.

« Zuko… »

Son prénom n'avait été qu'un murmure sortit des lèvres de la jeune fille et il était même sûr qu'Iroh derrière lui ne l'avait pas entendus pourtant un sentiment de bien-être l'avait envahis tout entier au simple murmure de Katara. Elle avait tourné la tête et sa main remonta vers sa bouche alors qu'elle se redressait soudainement en ouvrant les yeux. Un instant il la vit chercher où elle pouvait bien être, puis quand elle se tourna vers lui son regard se fit plus rassurer.

« Zuko..? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouis.

- Mais, comment ?...

- Tu es tombé dans les pommes Katara ! Tu es tombé dans les pommes. Dans mes… bras. »

Elle ne répondit rien et se recoucha en ne quittant pas son regard qui lui-même la regardait. Les deux jeunes semblaient comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre et au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il se tourna légèrement vers son oncle mais regardant toujours Katara.

« Mon oncle, est-ce que tu pourrais aller nous préparer un de tes délicieux thés ? S'il te plait. Ajouta-t-il.

- Je reviens dans quelques minutes… »

La porte claqua même pas une seconde plus tard et un silence se fit. Que devait-il dire maintenant ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait comprendre rien qu'en le regardant et elle souriait d'une manière si… heureuse qu'il ne sut que dire à part…

« Tu m'as fait drôlement peur… »

Avec une voix basse. Son sourire s'agrandis alors encore plus et ses yeux quittèrent les siens pour aller fixer le plafond en riant doucement. Quand elle reposa ses deux pupilles sur lui il la trouva réellement belle, allongé sur son lit, en le regardant avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je crois que j'ai dut attraper quelque chose…

- Où ça ? Nous n'avons pas mis pied à terre depuis au moins une semaine.

- Peut-être que j'ai attrapé ça sur le bateau simplement.

- Impossible, personne n'est malade mise à part toi. Et puis il n'y a rien de toxique sur ce navire.

- Le charbon…

- Il n'est pas toxique ! Je suis sûr que c'est autre chose.

- Je suis peut-être juste un peu fatiguée. Dit-elle en se redressant, le ton un peu plus boudeur. C'est vrai on ne fait que s'entrainer et comme je ne progresse pas je dois encore plus y mettre du mien. Je dois être fatiguée.

- Fatiguée ?

- Et bien oui…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit plus tôt que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les yeux découvrant peu à peu que Katara n'était pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

- Je ne suis pas non plus au bord du gouffre… Il y a juste que plus le temps passe et plus tu me fais penser à un vrai maitre de l'eau… Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Zuko mais je sais que ce don te plait et que tu aimes jouer avec l'océan, tu te mets à penser comme un maitre de l'eau, je le remarque quand on s'affronte. Et moi… Moi je n'arrive à rien parce que ce monde est bien trop différent de ce que je suis, le feu n'est pas pour moi. Je le déteste et il me fait peur… Mais comment te le dire ? Comment, après tout ça reste une partie de toi, non… »

l

Il encaissa ce qu'elle lui dit. Il y a quelques semaines il l'aurait surement remis à sa place en lui disant des méchancetés mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il resta juste muet en la regardant devenir un peu plus rouge qu'à l'habitude. Elle se sous-estimait, encore…

« Katara… »

Lentement elle releva les yeux vers lui et il secoua la tête en lui souriant gentiment.

« Arrête… Tu es toujours là à te mettre plus bas que terre, toi et moi on sait que tu es très forte. Et si je suis en train de devenir quelqu'un d'un peu plus… Bien qu'avant, on va dire, ça n'est que grâce à toi et personne d'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne quand je suis avec toi et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me plait. Si tu as le pouvoir de changer les personnes, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, crois-moi.

- Non… Murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Tu ne comprends pas Zuko… Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas ! Je suis… Je n'y arrive pas.

- Mais tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

- A vivre… A vivre avec _ça_. »

Cette fois ci il ne put éviter son geste de recul, il se leva et pris un peu d'écart avec la jeune fille. Elle avait baissé la tête et il ne voyait plus rien de son visage caché derrière ses longs cheveux. Lui, n'avait qu'une envie fuir. Fuir ? Il n'aimait pas fuir, d'ailleurs, il n'avait presque jamais fuit de toute sa vie et là, une simple phrase de Katara pour qu'il veuille partir loin, très loin d'elle. Et bizarrement il le fit, il s'enfuit. De la cabine et de la prise qu'avait la jeune fille sur son cœur.

l

**S**eule et maintenant dans sa propre cabine, Katara pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et chaudes elles l'étaient, vraiment très, très chaude, aussi chaude que son front, que ses lèvres et que ses doigts qui prirent en tremblant un stylo. Ce fut avec un mal de chien qu'elle attrapa une feuille, la simple caresse du papier sur sa peau se transformant en une griffure, elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et s'assit à même le sol avant de se mettre à écrire. Elle mit vingt bonnes minutes à la finir, ralentis par la douleur et quand elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Puis elle sortit de la cabine en faisant le moins de bruit possible, un noir complet régnait dans le couloir et elle se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers la porte qui menait au pont, celui-ci était plongé dans le même noir. C'était une nuit sans lune mais les étoiles présentes dans le ciel l'aidèrent un peu à se diriger. Elle serrait une petite boite en fer, où elle avait mis la lettre, contre sa poitrine et soupira avant de la posé sur la table où à la fois ils mangeaient, établissaient des stratégies ou simplement buvaient du thé. Enfin elle jeta un dernier regard à l'immense navire de ses ravisseurs et se dirigea vers les barrières de sécurité pour les escalader. Longuement elle regarda l'eau qui, se jetant doucement sur les flancs du bateau, semblait impatiente de la retrouver. Fermant les yeux elle savoura le chant qui s'élevait de l'océan et elle se laissa tomber en avant.

l

_Prince Zuko,_

_Je sais que tu vas avoir envie de me tuer en lisant cette lettre, mais je me devais de te donner une raison. Ou du moins essayer et espérer que tu comprennes. Je suis la dernière Maitre de l'Eau de la Tribus du Pôle Nord. J'ai un grand frère se nommant Sokka et mon ami… Mon meilleur ami est Aang, Maitre de l'Air et Avatar. Tu es le Prince Zuko, Maitre du Feu et héritier du pays de la Nation du même nom et tu te bats contre l'Avatar. Réunis, ces deux êtres sont sensé former un 'nous'. Réunis Nous sommes les Deux Seuls Maitres. J'aurais tant aimé former un Nous avec toi. Je l'ai tellement voulut que ça m'a rendus malade parce que ça aurait été mal. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu te dire avec de m'enfui, tant de choses que j'aurais voulu faire avec toi. Quelle situation paradoxal. Je t'ai tellement détesté Zuko… Tu n'as même pas idée, et voilà que maintenant je t'apprécie au point de vouloir pleurer en pensant que je suis sur le point de te quitter. Je ne me comprends moi-même pas. Je t'admire aussi, tu es si fort et si brave. Tu te bats contre ta famille à présent, c'est bien cela ? Tu es courageux, tu l'as tellement été que tu as réussis en si peu de temps à devenir ce que moi-même je n'ai jamais réussis à être. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais tu y arriveras. Je crois en toi. Moi, je suis différente de toi. Je ne peux pas allé contre ma nature, et ma nature est aussi douce, libre et volage que l'eau. Je ne suis pas dure, intrépide et forte comme la flamme. En réalité j'ai peur… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis effrayé… Ma mère est morte par le feu. Mon père est partit combattre le feu. Et moi je dois vivre comme le feu. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis différente de toi, Zuko, j'ai besoin de ma famille. J'en ai besoin pour vivre. J'en aurais besoin pour changer. J'en aurais besoin pour évoluer. Je te demande pardon, et je te promets que je réussirais. Qu'ils m'aideront. Que je reviendrais forte et que la prochaine fois qu'on s'affrontera je gagnerais Zuko. S'il te plait pardonne-moi et par pitié attends-moi, parce que quand je reviendrais je serais enfin à la hauteur et nous pourrons le former ce Nous._

_Avec toute la fougue du feu, Katara._


	9. Chapter 8

**H**olaaaaaa ~ Nous sommes de retours, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Afin de déclancher... Hum, hum. Mon esprit Pokémaniac reprend le dessus il faut que cela cesse. Donc, euh, je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, impatient de savoir ce qui se passe avec Katara ? Vous allez vite le découvrir et ce chapitre va en impressionné je pense. x') De nouveaux personnages qui sont mon invention total, je ferais surement un portrait d'eux dans le prochain chapitre qui sera posté dans... Atchouuuuum ! Où j'en étais ? Ah oui, donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :P

Enjoooooooy yourself ~ :D

**l**

**L**a lettre, Zuko l'avait trouvé au petit matin. Il avait au début crut à une blague et il eut même un petit sourire, tout petit puisque pas même une seconde plus tard quelqu'un arrivait pour lui dire que la cabine de Katara était vite et qu'elle n'était nulle part sur le bateau. Aussitôt il sentit son cœur chavirer et ses genoux s'affaissèrent, il tomba au sol dans un petit boum et ses mains tremblèrent quand il relut la lettre une deuxième fois. Cette fois des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et il baissa la tête quelques secondes. Son corps entier fut alors prit de tremblement et le bateau s'arrêta d'un coup sec comme prit dans quelque chose. Ses points se serrèrent, les rendant pâles comme la mort et froissant le papier, il releva alors la tête et se redressa. De la fumée froide sortait de sa bouche et il ne fut même pas surpris de découvrir que l'eau avait gelée autour d'eux sur des centaines de mètres. Il était trop énervé pour être surpris et quand il parla sa voix était rauque de colère.

« Retrouvez là ! »

l

**E**lle avait cru mourir. L'eau s'était révélé glacer et la rive beaucoup plus loin qu'elle l'avait pensé, et elle serait certainement morte si un bateau de pêcheur n'était pas passé par là. Alors qu'elle grelottait, on posa une énième couverture sur son dos et une tasse fumante sur la table juste en face d'elle. Bien qu'elle le veuille elle ne put même pas remercier la jeune fille car sa voix était comme gelé dans sa gorge, alors elle l'observa juste s'assoir en face d'elle pour tremper ses lèvres dans sa propre tasse.

« J'espère que tu aimes le chocolat chaud, il n'y a que ça sur ce vieux rafiot. »

Elle hocha la tête et la fille le prit pour un oui car elle replongea le nez dans sa tasse. Quand elle revît enfin son visage, elle avait un grand sourire amusé mais en même temps d'incompréhension.

« Quelle idée… Piquez une tête dans la grande mer en plein hiver. T'es le genre de fille un peu maso, non ? »

A cette remarque Katara baissa la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort, ça n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle est faite. Elle aurait pu mourir et dans ce cas, ça n'aurait pas servis à grand-chose de fuir ce bateau-là. Au moins elle n'était pas tombée sur des personnes bizarres.

« Bois, mon père y a ajouté du miel c'est bon pour ta gorge. C'est étrange ça aussi, tu parlais avant ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour lui affirmer que oui et la jeune fille qui devait être un tout petit plus vieux que Zuko réfléchis 5 secondes. Puis elle eut comme une illumination et se concentra avant de lever une de ses mains, aussitôt des herbes vinrent voler au-dessus de sa tasse avant de s'effrité dedans. Katara ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et fixa la jeune fille en face d'elle.

« Ah oui… Je suis maitre de la terre. Je m'appelle Nhan. Ce sont des herbes qui devraient te faire du bien, en plus du miel. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Maintenant je vais voir mon père, bois et ensuite repose toi, demain nous serons surement arrivé sur une côte du Royaume de la Terre. Tes vêtements seront sec aussi ne t'inquiète pas. Aller à demains. »

Katara hocha la tête et celle qui se prénommé Nhan sortit. Elle observa la pièce où elle se trouvait, c'est une sorte de petite chambre avec une couchette et une mini table. Pas bien grand mais confortable et chaud, retirant une à une les couvertures sur son dos elle constata qu'elle était elle-même entièrement sèche et que les couvertures étaient étrangement tiède. Cela lui faisait étrange, c'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle n'était pas entouré que de gens de la Nation du Feu, elle se sentait… Bien. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire et elle attrapa la tasse pour se mettre à boire. Le liquide lui réchauffait la gorge, il la brulait même, pourtant elle ne put s'arrêtait de boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte tant c'était bon. Bien meilleur que le thé d'Iroh ou plutôt différent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit une immense fatigue l'envahir et elle se coucha presque aussitôt, reposant la tasse sur la table basse. Elle avait à peine rabattu les couvertures sur elle que le sommeil l'emporta.

l

**Q**uand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel et le bateau ne subissait plus les vagues de cette nuit. A vrai dire le bateau était étrangement calme, Katara se redressa en se frottant les yeux et frissonna quand la couverture glissa de son épaule nue. Elle s'enveloppa dans une et glissa ses pieds dans des bottes posait au bas de la couchette. Les lacets maintenant ses cheveux avaient lâchés dans l'eau et ils retombaient maintenant en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle franchit la porte qui menait au pont tout en regardant une photo de famille collé sur le mur et quand elle tourna la tête vers l'extérieur elle fut accueillie par deux grands sourires.

« Bonjours la belle au bois dormant ! »

Cette appellation la fit sourire et elle avança un peu plus en murmurant un faible bonjour.

« Ah je vois que mon miel à porter ses fruits, tu as retrouvé la parole !

- En réalité c'est plutôt mes herbes papa ! Rétorqua la jeune fille de la veille avec un sourire en coin. »

Le père ria légèrement puis reporta son attention sur elle en l'invitant à s'assoir. Elle obtempéra et prit place face à eux avec un sourire gêné. Un bol de chocolat chaud lui fut posé devant elle ainsi que plusieurs gâteaux ou tartines.

« Alors, tu as bien dormis ? »

Elle hocha la tête voulant économiser sa voix pour des questions plus importante, qui ne tardèrent pas à venir.

« Si tu nous disait qui tu es ? Demanda la fille avec peu de tact mais toujours en souriant gentiment. Une jeune fille dans l'eau, dans une presque tempête et qui porte l'emblème de la Nation du Feu ça n'est pas anodin…

- Je m'appelle Katara… Finit-elle par répondre après quelques secondes d'une voix cassée. Mon histoire serait trop longue a raconté et trop compliqué, mais en fait je ne viens pas de la Nation du Feu, j'ai été contrainte de suivre un de ses groupes pendant plusieurs semaines et j'ai cru bon que de sauté à l'eau pour nager jusqu'à la rive. Je ne me doutais pas qu'elle était si loin…

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Je viens du Pôle Nord. D'une tribus de l'eau. »

Les deux se regardèrent puis la regardèrent elle, et la fille secoua la tête en se massant les tempes.

« Ce que tu dis est tellement fou, je ne sais pas si on doit te croire…

- Quel importance… Répondit Katara en détournant les yeux. Je ne cherche qu'à retrouver mon frère et mon ami maintenant.

- Encore de nouveaux éléments… »

Katara se retint de levé les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers les deux parents pour les regarder d'un œil blasé.

« Tu m'as demandé de t'expliquer et c'est ce que j'ai fait, après si mon histoire ne te plait pas ça n'est pas mon problème. Comme je l'ai dit je ne cherche qu'à rejoindre mon frère et notre ami, et éventuellement ne pas me faire rattraper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Dit le père en souriant. Nous sommes arrivés et tu vas pouvoir débarquer et poursuivre ton chemin. Excuses ma fille, elle est très curieuse. Ton histoire est la tienne et rien ne t'empêche de ne pas tous nous révéler mais comprends que j'ai besoin de savoir qui j'héberge sur mon bateau.

- Je comprends monsieur… Murmura-t-elle en finissant les dernières gouttes de son chocolat.

- Maintenant viens. Déclara la maitre de la terre en se levant. T'es vêtements sont secs mais il ne serait pas malin de les mettre ici alors je vais t'en prêté des miens.

- Merci… »

Katara se leva pour la suivre, souriant et murmura merci au marin le trajet, aussi court fut-il, jusqu'à la cabine se fit en silence rythmé par les bruits de pas régulier que faisait les santiags sur le bois du bateau. Elles arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une deuxième cabine un peu plus grande que l'autre et la fille se mit à chercher des vêtements. Katara se mordit la lèvre trouvant ce silence très gênant et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

« Comment as-tu que tu t'appelais déjà ? Désolée j'étais un peu dans le col…

- Nhan, la coupa-t-elle, je m'appelle Nhan.

- C'est un très joli prénom. » Murmura Katara alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent puis elle lui tendit une pile de vêtements. Elle montra une porte derrière elle, qu'elle n'avait pas vu et se dirigea vers la sortie tout en parlant.

« C'est la douche. Ne prends pas trop de temps avec mon père nous aimerions faire quelques courses. »

Et elle partit, la laissant seule. Katara entra dans la salle de bain et hésita quelques secondes avant de se regardé dans le miroir. Depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas vu son reflet ?_ Trop longtemps…_ Ce fut ce qu'elle se dit en se regardant. Ses cheveux retombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et son visage paraissait plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, sous ses yeux des sortes de cernes foncés c'était formé et ses yeux avaient presque changé de couleur… C'était étrange à dire mais ils teintaient vers le rouge foncé. Elle se détourna bien vite et se dépêcha de se déshabiller avant d'entrer dans la douche.

l

**L**a douche ne prit même pas un quart d'heure, pourtant elle avait eu le temps de se laver les cheveux, quand elle ressortit de la petite salle d'eau il retombait souplement sur ses épaules. Un miroir grandeur nature était fixé à un mur juste en face d'elle et elle félicita son hôte, elle était méconnaissable… Un pantalon serré beige, des bottes compensé marron par-dessus et en guise de haut une chemise à carreau marron et beige. Elle hésita à s'attacher les cheveux mais en les laissant libre elle avait moins de chance d'être reconnus et c'est pour ça qu'elle les laissa ainsi. Quand elle sortit sur le pont, les deux parents l'attendaient et elle fut surprise de voir que Nhan avait une tenue similaire à la sienne mais dans les teinte verte.

« Je te remercie pour ces vêtements, ils sont très… jolis. Dit Katara de sa voix cassée.

- Ne me remercie pas. »

Katara attendait avec appréhension la suite, elle vit l'échange de regard des deux et croisa ensuite celui résigné du père. Quand elle se tourna vers Nhan la jeune femme la regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Voilà je vais te proposer quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Mon père c'est l'eau mais ma mère était plutôt terre à terre et j'ai hérité de ce côté de sa personnalité… Elle possédait un troupeau de Chevautruches et quand elle est morte j'en hérité d'une bonne moitié. Je te propose ce moyen de transport fiable pour retrouver ton frère et ton ami. Mais seulement à une seule condition…

- … Laquelle ? Demanda Katara d'une voix méfiante en sachant très bien qu'une telle opportunité ne se reproduirait pas deux fois.

- Tu acceptes que je t'accompagne.

- Que tu… Pardon ?

- Que je vienne avec toi.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien… Pour des raisons que tu ne comprendrais surement pas étant donné que tu as l'air de mené une vie pleine malgré ton jeune âge.

- Mais j'aimerais les connaitre si nous devons voyager ensemble. Osa-t-elle.

- Quel âge tu as ? 12 ? 13 ans ?

- J'en ai 14 !

- J'ai 17 ans moi. Et depuis que je suis petite je navigue avec mon père, lui comme moi savons que ça n'est pas ma voie… Je suis maitre de la Terre, je ne pourrais rester encore plus longtemps en mer sans devenir folle. Tu es une vraie opportunité de me faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Tout en cherchant ta famille je pourrais m'habitué à ce train de vie.

- Oh… Je vois…

- Et puis je pourrais ramener l'animal que je t'aurais prêté à l'écurie une fois notre périple finit. » Rajouta-t-elle devant son manque de réaction.

Katara resta silencieuse un long moment, méditant sur ces paroles. Nhan avait l'air sincère, elle lui inspirait confiance et un Chevautruche était vraiment une très bonne monture. Quand ses yeux revinrent fixés la jeune fille, elle était complètement sur de son choix et elle lui fit comprendre avec un petit sourire.

« Je serais contente de faire ce voyage avec toi. »

L'autre se releva alors avec un grand sourire et se tourna vers son père qui, depuis le début, écoutait la conversation sans broncher. Elle lui fit un immense sourire de reconnaissance et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Katara se dit alors, que la vie sur l'eau de Nhan avait dut être un supplice encore plus grand que sa vie sur le bateau.

« Laisse-moi juste le temps de préparer un sac de change et un autre de provisions et nous pourrons partir. »

Katara hocha la tête et la jeune fille disparut en coup de vent. Son regard tomba alors sur le père qui avait les yeux rivé sur le sol, lentement il les releva et la fixa. Il semblait triste, _triste comme un père qui laisse son enfant partir_, se dit Katara. Et ce fut un sourire triste qu'il lui fit, triste mais en même temps emplit d'un infinis remerciement.

l

**C**e fut malgré elle que son regard se perdit sur l'immensité de la mer quand elles descendirent du bateau de pêcheur et qu'elle chercha presque un signe montrant l'arrivé de Zuko. Mais rien. L'horizon était lisse, la mer était calme et elle se sentait affreusement seule.

« Katara ? Tu viens ? »

En tout cas presque seule. Nhan n'avait même pas mit 5 minutes à se préparer et maintenant elles se retrouvaient pied à terre, chacune un sac sur le dos et faisant des gestes d'au revoir. Une fois que la jeune fille eut promis à son père de lui écrire et de bientôt venir le voir elles se tournèrent vers l'inconnus et commencèrent à marcher.

l

**K**atara observait à présent la tête du Chevautruche que lui avait proposé sa nouvelle camarade. C'était un mâle, lui avait-elle dit, un des plus rapides et des plus courageux qu'elle possédait. Son nom était Yǒnggǎn. A présent l'un en face de l'autre, alors qu'elle devait le harnacher, elle se sentait un peu apeuré devant cette grande et majestueuse bête qui la regardait de haut mais en même temps d'un air si patient.

« Bon… Bonjour. Bégaya-t-elle en s'approchant. Je m'appelle Katara. On va faire équipe tous les deux. »

Il répondit en faisant deux pas en arrière et en secouant légèrement la tête. Elle eut un petit sursaut et il poussa un léger hennissement.

« Ok… Tu es vraiment impressionnant. S'il te plait… Laisse-moi t'approcher. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et elle eut comme l'impression qu'il la comprenait. Elle fit de nouveau deux pas en avant et il se mit à marcher lentement en effectuant de petits cercles autours d'elle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre… Et moi non plus, hein ? »

De nouveau il pencha la tête sur le côté et elle sourit en murmurant que c'était adorable. Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes avant que les deux ne s'arrêtent, plusieurs secondes passèrent alors où ils se regardèrent. Puis lentement il avança et posa sa tête dans sa main.

« Waaa ! »

Les deux sursautèrent pour se tourné en même temps vers Nhan qui regardait la scène avec de grands yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Katara faisant passé la gêne qu'on la trouve ainsi pour de l'énervement.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il te laisserait si vite lui touché le visage. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il t'autoriserait à le faire…

- Comment ça ? Murmura-t-elle alors que l'animal s'éloignait ne quittant pas des yeux Nhan.

- Et bien les Chevautruches se laissent monté mais rare est celui qui se laisse touché le visage. C'est prohibé on va dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée. Répondit la maitre de la terre. C'est juste comme ça. On dit que… Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêté. Enfin, ça n'est pas très intéressant. Harnache le maintenant on ne va pas tarder à partir. »

Katara hocha la tête et la jeune fille s'éloigna avant de revenir sur ses pas pour les regardé et de repartir. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'elle ne finisse par hausser les épaules et se tourne vers la bête. Elle l'observa l'observer puis tourna la tête vers ce qu'elle devait lui passé sur le corps. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches elle s'approcha mais celui poussa un long hennissement et elle se gratta la tête avec ennuis.

« Bah on n'est pas partit moi j'te le dis… »

l

**C**e ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que les deux jeunes filles quittaient la ferme toutes deux montant un Chevautruche tandis qu'un troisième les suivaient.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi il en faut trois ?

- Parce qu'il nous permet de transportait des affaires en plus ! Et puis si Yǒnggǎn ou Tián se blesse personne ne marchera au moins. »

Katara hocha la tête de mauvaise grâce. Cette foutu bestiole avait déjà faillis la mordre 3 fois quand elle s'était approché de trop près. Nhan avait raison en disant que quand on n'était pas déçu ces bêtes étaient des teignes. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour lui jeter un regard noir et lui tira la langue alors que celui-ci trottinait derrière lui.

« Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il ne va pas s'en allé ? C'est vrai il n'est même pas attaché…

- Toutes mes bêtes sont attachés, à moi… A part peut-être… 'Fin bref, il ne nous quittera pas croit moi. Hein Yǎo ? »

Celui-ci répondit en hennissant avant de claquer de son bec dans l'air Nhan éclata de rire et Katara s'autorisa un petit sourire. Bizarrement elle se sentait bien en compagnie de cette fille et elle ne pensait que très peu à Zuko, elle essayait d'évité parce qu'à chaque fois elle était prise de coup de chaleur. Un silence s'installa qui dura une dizaine de minute où elles suivirent un petit sentier sans réellement se soucier du chemin puis la fille de la terre se tourna vers elle.

« Alors ?

- Quoi alors ? Demanda Katara en fronçant les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu as une idée d'où sont ton frère et ton ami ?

- … Aucune. Répondit-elle après quelques secondes. Ils se dirigent vers le Nord c'est ma seule info et ils feront surement escale prêt de ville situé sur les côtes donc nous n'avons pas besoin de trop nous éloigné vers le Centre du pays.

- Tu n'as aucun moyen de les joindre ?

- Non. Je n'ai rien. »

Un silence se fit de nouveau mais il ne dura pas longtemps.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai suivis des cours de pistage avant de partir sur la mer et la première chose qu'on va faire c'est trouvé un Griffons, grâce à son flair légendaire et ses ailes on les retrouvera facilement. »

Katara resta un instant silencieuse le cœur battant, puis elle fit à la jeune fille un sourire, petit mais sincère.

« Merci Nhan… »

Elle lui sourit en retours faisant disparaitre ses yeux. Katara l'observa alors réellement pour la première fois. Nhan était mignonne. Elle se tenait bien droite sur son Chevautruche et à chaque pas ses cheveux auburn, lisses et brillants bougeaient avec rythme. Elle les portait relativement court juste au-dessus des épaules et une frange lui couvrait le front. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle se tourna vers elle et Katara baissa la tête en rougissant comme prit sur le fait. Elle entendit un petit rire à sa droite et jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Rien.

- Mouais…

- Bon d'accord. Je me disais que tu avais de jolis cheveux.

- Tu trouves ? Demanda soudainement Nhan d'une voix enjouée. Je me les suis coupé récemment, tu sais je les avais jusqu'au fesses il y a encore 5 jours. Mes cheveux font partis des plus beaux cadeaux que m'a légués ma mère. Je les adore, quand j'étais petite ils étaient complètement blonds mais plus je grandis plus ils deviennent foncé. Ça me rend un peu triste... »

Katara leva les yeux au ciel et Yǒnggǎn poussa un petit hennissement compréhensif. Alors que Nhan continuait de parler de ses _précieux cheveux_ Katara se dit que le chemin vers Sokka et Aang serait bien long mais qu'au final sa coéquipière était plutôt cool et appréciable.

l

Et voilà ! :D En fait j'avais oublié que l'autre personnage ne venait pas maintenant donc le portrait viendra dans deux chapitres. Haha ~ Désolée. ^^' Ca vous a plut ? Au fait merci à mes 3 reviewers préférés ! 3 Vous vous reconnaissez ? Y en aura-t-il d'autres cette fois là ? :D


	10. Chapter 9

**B**onsoooooir ~ J'espère ne pas avoir trop fait attendre. Je n'ai vraiment pas la foi en ce moment, je suis tellement crevé que je n'arrive à écrire que quelques lignes et même pas tous les soirs, donc en gros je fais du gros caca puisque j'oublis toutes mes _bonnes_ idées en dormant... -" J'ai en plus remarqué, avec peine, que mes chapitres sont de moins en moins long... Je suis trop désoléeeee pour ça, celui là et le prochains n'échappent pas à cette régle mais je promet de faire des efforts pour les autres maintenant que j'ai remarqué mon erreur. Ce chapitre est important et HOP! interro surprise à vous de me dire pourquoi ! Mes 3 reviewers préférés ! Je vous charge de trouver en quoi ce chapitre est important. ;D Au fait ! Je ne sais pas si je l'avais déjà dit mais je suis en projet d'autres Fics, pour ceux qui ont fait un tour sur mon Profil vous avez dut le voir pour les autres je peux expliquer deux s'pee. ;D La première est une ... Zutaraaaa, encore une pour fleurir le Topic d'Avatar. Elle s'intitule SLAVUS encore une fois je vous demande de me dire à quoi ce titre vous fait penser et dans le prochain chapitre je vous donne la synopsis, si on peut appeller ça comme ça. & Une autre, tiré de l'univers d'Harry Potter et j'espère que vous me lirez quand même parce qu'elle me tient à coeur étant donné que c'est mon couple favoris : Drana [Luna et Draco], je n'ai pas encore de titre ni même d'idée donc c'est vraiment juste un projet. x'D

Voilaaaaa ENJOOOOY ~

**l**

**I**roh toqua trois coup à la porte de son neveu et encore une fois personne ne lui répondit. Il sentit alors quelque chose de froid lui chatouiller les pieds, quelque chose qui passait sous la porte et qui venait de la chambre de Zuko. Le vieil homme soupira et actionna la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Ce fut pire que ce à quoi il s'attendait, bien plus pire. Il savait que Zuko était dans un état déplorable, le départ de Katara l'avait plongé dans une colère sans nom qui s'était ensuit mué en un profond désarroi. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien, l'océan sous eux changeait d'état à chaque saute d'humeur du garçon et les premiers jours ils avaient pris plusieurs heures pour faire même pas 100 mètres, puis ce fut la tempête et elle durait depuis maintenant 1 semaine. Seulement ce qu'il trouva dans la chambre était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Les murs, le sol, la table, la chaise, les papiers, tout absolument tout était couvert de givre. Il y régnait une température en dessous de 0 et seule 3 des 9 lampes de la pièce n'avaient pas explosé. Quand il referma la porte une d'elle éclata et le corps de son neveu fut pris d'un tremblement. Il était là, assis sur son lit, ses bras entourant ses jambes, et sa tête poser sur ses genoux. Iroh avança vers lui faisant attention à ne pas glisser et quand il s'assit sur le lit, la glace qui craqua fit une nouvelle fois sursauter Zuko et éclater une ampoule. Iroh observa une dernière fois son neveu avant de posé une main sur son épaule, la dernière ampoule sauta plongeant la pièce dans le noir. Là, il sentit son neveu bougeait et son visage fut chatouiller d'un air glacé.

« J't'en prie oncle Iroh… Il faut la retrouver… »

l

**K**atara explosa de rire devant la mine effaré de Nhan alors que sa monture venait de lui mordre les fesses. La jeune fille répliqua en envoyant un jais de terre qui atterrit en plein sur son épaule. Elle poussa alors un hurlement et sauta du dos de Yǒnggǎn courant vers Nhan alors qu'il se mettait à trottinait derrière elle. Cela faisait environ deux semaines que les deux jeunes filles étaient partit à la recherche de Sokka et Aang et pendant ces deux semaines leur amitié n'avait cessé d'augmenté, pourtant et bizarrement Katara n'avait pas réussis à révéler sa véritable nature. Elle allait lui sauter dessus quand un cri aigu se fit entendre au-dessus d'elle. Elles cessèrent tous mouvements et levèrent la tête vers le ciel en souriant.

« Daemon ! »

Dans un nouveau cri le griffon se posa majestueusement devant elle et replia ses longues ailes avant de se couché. Elles s'approchèrent pour aller caresser les longues plumes soyeuses qui couvrait son cou et sa tête, puis glissèrent jusqu'au sac attachait sur son dos. Nhan le dégrafa tandis qu'elle lui faisait des papouilles et celle-ci se tourna les yeux pétillants alors qu'elle avait fini de lire la missive.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Je pense que nous avons retrouvé ton frère ! »

l

**A**lors que les pattes de son Chevautruche avançaient à vives allures ne semblant même plus toucher le sol, Katara se tourna haletante vers sa coéquipière.

« Tu es bien sûr de la véracité de ce message ?

- Mon cousin est l'une des personnes à qui je fais le plus confiance sur ces terres et c'est sans contexte l'un des meilleurs pisteurs du Royaume. Tu dis que ton frère et votre ami se déplace avec un bison volant et moi je peux assurément te dire que ça ne coure plus les rue c'est bête là et qu'un bison volant a été aperçus près d'un village plus à l'Ouest.

- Mais à l'Ouest on va vers le centre du pays, ça ne colle pas avec leur trajectoire.

- Depuis quand les as-tu quitté Katara ? Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils veuillent à tout prix allé vers le Sud ? »

Elle ne répondit pas ordonnant juste à Yǒnggǎn d'aller encore plus vite, ce que bien entendus il fit. Elle soupira et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour contester mais Nhan ne la laissa pas faire.

« Ecoutes ! Nous n'avons aucune piste à part celle-là, ça ne nous coute rien d'aller voir. »

Encore une fois elle ne répondit pas, enfin convaincus par les paroles de son amie et elles continuèrent leur voyage vers le village qu'on leur avait indiqué. Celui-ci dura une bonne demi-heure où le cœur de Katara ne s'arrêtait presque jamais de faire de folles embarquer, elle sentait ses mains, tenant les reines, moites et elle faillit tombé à plusieurs reprises, son Chevautruche ne ralentissant pas. Puis Nhan s'arrêta brusquement et elle finit presque sa course au sol tant ils allaient vite. La jeune fille se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe pour la prévenir d'être sur ses gardes. La capuche rabattu sur la tête Katara pensa au couteau qu'elle avait fini par accepté d'accrocher à sa taille et de la capsule à brouillard fixé à sa cheville.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Au regard de Nhan elle sut qu'elle devait se taire et s'avança à sa hauteur, elles avaient pénétré dans une nouvelle forêt quelques centaines de mètres plus tôt que même Nhan ne connaissait pas. Tous étaient calme autours d'elle et c'est cela qui était le plus inquiétant. Elle n'attendit pas le vacarme bien longtemps, alors qu'une nouvelle fois Katara allait parler une grosse forme brune sortit des buissons et ne bondit sur Nhan, arrachant un cri d'effroi à la jeune fille qui tomba à la renverse. Presque aussitôt Tián déploya ses grandes ailes pour voler au secours de sa cavalière en attaquant à coup de bec, d'ailes et de pattes le gros Elan-Lion à dents de sabre qui venait de sortir des fourrés. Katara toujours assise sur sa propre monture ne savait que faire, elle était trop effrayé pour bouger devant le chahut qui se passait devant elle, ses yeux fixés la scène avec attention et elle retint un cri en entendant le gémissement plaintif de Nhan, suivit d'un grondement furieux venant de son Chevautruche. Elle sembla alors se réveiller et sauta du dos de Yǒnggǎn, se mettant à courir dans la direction du monstre. Elle sortit son couteau et sauta dans sa direction juste au moment où il se retournait, dans un rugissement il la repoussa de sa longue patte où elle eut juste le temps de planter le couteau avant de se faire propulsé à plusieurs mètres. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle toussa essayant de reprendre son souffle coupé et quand enfin elle réussit et releva la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec la bête. Ses lèvres retroussés laissaient voir ces immenses canines qui le rendaient célèbre et ses dents semblaient comme aiguisés. Le couteau gisait à plusieurs mètres tachait de sang et une vilaine blessure trônait à présent à sa pattes de lion. Son cœur rata un battement au moment où il s'élança dans sa direction, elle serait surement morte si une flèche n'était pas venue se loger entre ses deux yeux alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle fixa les yeux révulsé de la bête complètement ahuris jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape pour la remettre sur pied.

« Ça va ? »

Comme dans un rêve, elle se tourna vers leur sauveur, c'était un jeune homme, un magnifique jeune homme. Ses grands yeux noisette la regardèrent avec insistance alors qu'il répéta sa requête. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

« Oui, oui, mais… NHAN ! »

Un petit gémissement lui répondit et elle se précipita vers son amie. Elle retint un cri d'horreur en la voyant, Nhan était allongé au sol, une blessure à la tempe et une plaie béante au ventre. Elle allait se précipité vers elle mais le garçon lui attrapa le bras.

« Elle va…

- Laisse-moi faire. »

Katara voulut protester mais il ne lui laissa pas le choix et il s'avança vers Nhan qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus pale. Un petit poc! se fit entendre et lentement de l'eau se mit à tourbillonné autours du jeune homme jusqu'à rejoindre sa main, lui donnant une lueur bleu. Katara ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en reconnaissant ce qu'il était en train de faire, alors que peu à peu la blessure de Nhan se refermait et qu'elle plongeait dans l'inconscience. Environ 2 minutes plus tard il se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

« Je t'avais dit de me laisser faire. Maintenant viens, je vais vous conduire dans un lieu sûr. »

l

**I**ls avaient marchés ensemble pendant une vingtaine de minutes, lui tenant comme si de rien n'était Nhan dans ses bras et elle marchant en zigzague tant elle était déboussolé par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle entendait les pas des 3 Chevautruches derrière elle et parfois des petits gémissements plaintifs venant de Tiàn qui avait été blessé. Quand il lui annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, elle s'arrêta net et il se tourna vers elle.

« Alors nous y voilà. Je vais aller finir de soigné ta copine, puis je m'occuperais des bêtes tu n'as qu'à aller te reposer dans une de ces tentes. »

Katara n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, son regard vagabondé sur les 4 grosses tentes qui avaient été planté sans même les voir et elle n'arrivait même plus à penser.

« Ouhou, Katara ! »

Cela la fit réagir et elle tourna presque violement la tête vers lui. Elle fronça les yeux en se rendant compte qu'à aucun moment elle ne lui avait dit son prénom et le vit se mordre la lèvre d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il secoua la tête en soupirant.

« Bon j'ai fait une bourde mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce Prince Zuko là. »

Elle fronça encore plus les yeux et il faillit lâcher Nhan pour se passé une main sur le visage.

« Ecoutes ne prends pas compte du fait que je connaisse ton prénom… Katara ?... Katara ? »

Elle savait que sa propre réaction n'était pas normale, elle n'avait même pas posé de questions, même pas crié. Et par conséquent ça n'allait pas. Il connaissait son prénom, OK, mais pourquoi cela ne la faisait pas plus réagir, pourquoi sa tête tournait affreusement ? Pourquoi … Elle tomba devant les yeux incrédules du garçon et entendu une nouvelle fois son prénom alors que son corps refusait d'obéir à son envie de résister au lourd sommeil qui l'attirait à lui.

l

**A**près, maintenant, deux semaines du départ de Katara, Zuko se réveilla en sursaut et en nage dans son lit froid. Sa respiration saccadée mit plusieurs secondes, si ce n'est minutes, à se calmer et son cœur ne perdit pas son grand rythme. Il venait une nouvelle fois de faire un cauchemar, ou un rêve, il ne savait plus comment appelé ce qu'il voyait la nuit… Katara bien sûr, mais dans des situations vraiment étranges, comme s'il rêvait d'une vie qu'elle aurait pu entretenir dans un univers alternatif et où elle serait accompagné d'une autre jeune fille et de Chevautruches. C'était comme un feuilleton qu'il retrouvait chaque soir quand il fermait les yeux et qui traçait les aventures de Katara. Cette nuit avait été un peu plus violente, elles s'étaient faites attaqués par un Elan-Lion à dents de sabres et l'une ou l'autre était blessée il ne se rappelait plus très bien laquelle. Juste qu'un _mec_ était venus à leur secours et qu'il n'était pas moche.

Zuko fronça les yeux à ses propres pensés puis les ferma. Depuis quelques jours il avait remarqué une nouvelle chose chez lui, quand il parlait de Katara il en parlait comme si elle était sa femme et qu'elle était partit, encore quelque chose qui l'agaçait grandement car il savait que ça n'était pas du tout mais pas du tout le cas, loin de là. Pourtant Katara, même après le mauvais coup qu'elle lui avait fait, lui manquer comme personne ne lui avait jamais manqué, plus encore que sa propre mère. Rouvrant les yeux il soupira en sentant la colère montait en lui et au remus ménage qu'il entendit au-dessus de sa tête il sut qu'il avait une fois de plus glacé l'océan sur lequel ils naviguaient, invoquant toutes les forces qu'il possédait il se fit alors violence pour rétablir cela et quelques minutes plus tard le bateau repartait sur les flots. Puis ses yeux vagabondèrent sur le désordre qui régnait à présent dans sa chambre et il allait soupirer mais celui-ci resta coincé dans sa gorge quand il tomba sur le libre qu'avait trouvé Katara dans cette bibliothèque, maintenant un peu détrempé, presque source de tous ses malheurs. Il s'avança et l'attrapa l'ouvrant quasiment aussitôt à une page quelconque. Il ne s'attendait à rien et c'est bien ce qui se produit, la feuille resta neutre de toute encre. Cette fois ci il soupira pour de bon et murmura.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant ?... »

Il ferma un quart de seconde les yeux et quand il les rouvrit la même fine écriture d'avant vint remplir le papier.

_Il existe des difficultés dans toutes choses, Prince Zuko._

Zuko lâcha presque le livre tant il était étonné et mit deux bonnes minutes pour se remettre et fermer la bouche. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et formula une question.

« Ca n'est pas grave qu'elle soit partit alors ?... »

_Si elle en a besoin pour progresser alors pourquoi ça le serait ? Il ne vous a jamais été dit que vous deviez être ensemble tout le temps. Pensez juste l'un à l'autre, ayez juste conscience de qui vous êtes et tout se passera bien. Ait confiance en elle Zuko, elle veut simplement devenir digne de toi et de ton enseignement. _

Il resta coi. Cela lui faisait tout étrange de se sentir rassuré par la simple réponse d'un livre à ses questions. Il resta plusieurs minutes neutre sans presque aucune pensé et peu à peu chaque centilitre d'eau de la pièce vint s'élever dans l'air défiant les lois de la gravité et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte continuant de médité ce ne fut que quand les lignes vinrent s'effacé et que le livre se referma de lui-même qu'il bougea esquissant un mouvement en avant, puis il s'arrêta, se rassit et finit par sourire. Ce qu'il apprit plus tard était que pendant ce laps de temps la mer était redevenue tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et qu'ils n'avaient jamais autant avancé en si peu de temps.

l

Et voila. Désolée encore pour la taille. :/ J'espère que ça vous a quand même plut. :D J'avais promis une présentation des nouveaux personnages je viens de m'en souvenir et j'ai totalement oublié de le faire donc dans le prochain chapitre promis ou au pire je posterais un truc spécial pour ça dans la semaine. Genre SPECIAL CHAPTER ! :DD Allez à bientôt et surtout couvrez vous pendant cette fin d'automne/presque hiver vraiment pourris. 3


	11. Chapter 10

**H**olla. Voila le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendus. Vous avez remarqué que les mises à jours sont très instable maintenant, j'en suis désolée mais en ce moment c'est très difficile. x') Alors les différentes réponses aux interros du dernier chapitre : ZUKO ! et ses rêves étaient très importants. Dans le genre rêve chelou qu'on a envie de faire analyser il est pas mal non ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a fait la remarque ? T-T & Puis voila quoi, le garçon ! Il est pas important lui ? x') Enfin bref sur mes prochaines Fics, il y a eu du changement dans l'ordre de mes priorités. Donc SLAVUS, qui signifie Esclave en Grec est une Fic très différente de celle-ci et de l'univers que l'on connait d'Avatar même si les maitrises restent présentes. Je n'ai pas continué à écrire en fait j'ai plus avancé dans la Drana. Interro : elle s'appellera Inconnus. Que cela vous inspire-t-il ? :D

**l**

**K**atara se sentait très légère quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Très légère et comme si elle n'avait jamais été en aussi bonne santé de toute sa vie. Elle eut un sourire, peu consciente de ce qui l'entourait et d'où elle était, puis elle se souvint, _de tout_. Son regard tomba d'abord sur Nhan qui avait le visage couvert de sang séché, puis sur Keridan qui avait la tête baissé et enfin sur son frère et Aang qui commençaient à se lever, alors son cœur se serra de désespoir. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

l

_ Environ 13 heures plus tôt_

**C**omme souvent son corps était tout endolori quand elle ouvrit les yeux et sa tête affreusement lourde. Elle lâcha un petit soupir en se redressant, à ses côtés Nhan dormais à poings fermer, lavée de tout sang et changée. Son visage d'ange lui arracha un petit sourire et elle se tourna pour sortir du lit improvisé dans lequel elles reposaient. L'herbe fraiche vint lui chatouillé les pieds la faisant sursauté et elle chercha des yeux ses chaussures qui étaient posés à quelques mètres. Elle se leva et prit la direction de celle-ci juste au moment où la porte en tissus de la grande tente où elle se trouvait s'ouvrait et qu'un garçon entrait. Les deux se figèrent en se regardant. Katara sentit sa lèvre tremblait bouger craignant le pire mais le garçon se reprit aussitôt affichant un grand sourire et il s'avança vers elle la faisant légèrement reculé.

« Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillé. Vous avez dormis au moins 16 heures. C'est énorme pour des nomades.

- Qui, qui, qui, qui, qui êtes-vous ?

- Je, je, je, je, je m'appelle Keridan. » Répondit-il en se moquant.

Katara fronça les yeux, venait-il de se moquer d'elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus y pensé car du bruit à l'extérieur se faisait entendre elle entendait des voix qui semblait en colère mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait. Elle avait peur. Elle prit peur. Les 5 torches placés sur les côtés de la tante doublèrent d'intensité et le garçon nommait Keridan la regarda soudain intrigué.

« Tu t'appelles bien Katara, non ? »

La jeune fille secoua la tête comprenant de moins en moins et la flamme de chaque lampe quitta son socle pour flotter dans l'air.

« Qui êtes-vous ? S'écria-t-elle faisant dangereusement tourner les boules de feu dans la tente et réveillant Nhan par la même occasion qui poussa un cri de surprise.

- Je t'ai dit que m'appeler Keridan ! Répondit-il une main sur sa gourde. Aller calme toi je ne te veux aucun mal.

- Menteur !

- Crois-moi ! Je suis un ami de ton grand frère ! Et d'Aang ! »

l

_**E**__ncore un cauchemars_, se dit Zuko en se réveillant. Katara une nouvelle fois… Toujours Katara… Il ferma les yeux en essayant de se remémorer ce rêve mais n'y parvint pas, cela était trop flou. Il ne revoyait que des brides, et dedans ne revenait qu'une seule et même personne, Katara. Cette fois ci il soupira d'agacement et se leva en commençant à faire les cents pas. _Elle, elle, toujours elle ! Elle, elle, elle, elle… et lui ?... _Se dit-il soudain. Parce qu'il y avait bien un lui, le même lui qui les avait sauvé quelques rêves précédant. Lui qui l'avait effrayé en la réveillant. Lui qui l'avait fait crier. Lui qui avait fait réagir sa maitrise du feu. Il s'arrêta soudainement réalisant ce que cela voulait dire et se tourna vers la porte de sa cabine.

« ONCLE IROH ! »

l

_**S**__okka et Aang, je suis avec eux !_ Avait-il continué finissant d'achever la jeune fille, elle tomba à genoux et secoua la tête alors que les 5 flammes se rapprochaient dangereusement de son corps.

« Non ! Tu mens.

- Pourquoi je te mentirais Katara ? Je t'assure que je dis la vérité maintenant calme toi un peu…

- Tu… Tu… Tu n'es qu'un…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? »

Katara tourna la tête à s'en brisé la nuque vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la tente et hoqueta de surprise en découvrant son grand frère. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands de surprise et plusieurs larmes s'en échappèrent.

« So…Sokka ?...

- Katara ! »

Le jeune homme la regardait tout aussi surpris et n'attendit pas son reste pour se précipité vers elle, se jetant à genoux en face d'elle, il la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Les flammes ayant disparu aussitôt que leurs regards c'étaient croisés il n'avait aperçus les boules de feux que quelques secondes comme une illusion. Katara avait le cœur qui battait à vive allures, aussi vite que quand elle combattait avec Zuko, même beaucoup plus vite. Tellement vite qu'elle s'évanouit. Il la serra dans ses bras encore quelques secondes avant de la porter jusqu'à son lit où il la déposa précieusement.

« Sokka… Il faut que tu saches, elle n'est pas celle que tu crois… »

l

**L**e jeune homme n'avait presque pas entendu la phrase de son ami tant il était bouleversé. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur qu'il aimait tant était la devant lui. Il l'avait cherché, tellement cherché sans succès et finalement c'était elle qui l'avait retrouvé. Cependant l'intonation de Keridan plus que ce qu'il avait dit le dérangea et il se tourna légèrement vers lui les yeux froncés.

« Quoi ?

- Elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, ou en tout cas elle ne l'est plus.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Grogna-t-il en se tournant complètement sentant la colère monter à cette phrase.

- Tu m'as bien dit que ta sœur était maitre de l'eau comme moi, non ?

- Bien sûr. Elle est même la dernière du Pôle Nord !

- Cette fille-là, commença-t-il en montrant de la tête Katara, elle maitrise le feu. »

Sokka eut une expression de dégout à ces mots et se tourna vers sa sœur avant de se tourner vers Keridan, bel et bien en colère. Il s'avança vers celui-ci pour le pousser, dehors il entendit la voix d'Aang lui demandant de venir l'aider mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, bordel ?

- Ca n'est pas une insinuation ! Elle maitrise le feu, elle la fait devant moi !

- Tu…

- Attends ! Ces torches, elles étaient toutes allumées, et quand elle a pris peur, les flammes l'ont toutes rejointe comme un rempart de protection ! C'est la vérité, mais c'était comme si… Comme si elle ne faisait pas exprès.

- Mais c'est impossible… Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête, complètement perdus. Elle maitrisait l'eau quand il l'on attrapait et maint… Oh mon dieu ! Ils l'ont… Ils ont… Ces enflures de fils du feu ont fait des expériences sur elle c'est ça ? Ils l'ont transformé ?

- Sokka, je ne…

- Ils l'ont rendu comme ça ! J'en suis sûr ! C'est ce putin de Prince ! Il a… »

Il fut interrompu par un petit gémissement et s'arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers sa sœur qui reprenait ses esprits. Lentement comme dans un rêve il la vit se lever, secouant la tête, puis se tourner vers lui. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit même pas puis se leva pour lui sauter dans les bras.

« Je croyais que c'était un rêve. »

Il ne répondit rien se contentent juste de la serrer contre lui. Combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi il ne le savait pas, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal mais quand il se détacha, avec mal, d'elle, qu'il la regarda et qu'il vit son visage, il fut heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

« Katara…

- Sokka. Répondit-elle en étouffant un sanglot. Je t'ai tellement cherché.

- Mais… Comment ? »

l

**K**atara soupira en baissant les yeux, sachant qu'il faillait qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Alors elle se recula de quelques pas et releva la tête l'air résigné.

« Il faut que je t'explique…

- Vous savez que je vous appelle depuis 10 minu… »

Aang venait d'entrer, un air ennuyé sur le visage qui se transforma vite en surprise. Il la regarda, puis Sokka et le dénommé Keridan, repassant ensuite à elle.

« Ka… Katara ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire à celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, se sentant un peu plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Aang la regardait toujours aussi étonné, il n'avait pas changé et cela réchauffa le cœur de Katara en repensant au regard dur de son frère. Il s'approcha d'elle et dans son regard elle sut qu'il n'en revenait pas, qu'il croyait rêver.

« Je suis là Aang. »

Bien vite elle se retrouva dans les bras de son ami et elle sourit en fermant les yeux. Elle était contente mais bizarrement pas heureuse, il lui manquait quelque chose, ce fut ça qui l'a fit se détacher du garçon et avant même que quiconque ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose elle prit la parole.

« Pardonnez-moi… Murmura-t-elle sous les regards étonnés de Sokka et Aang. Je ne devrais pas être là…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je devrais être avec Zuko… Répondit-elle doucement en se tournant vers son frère.

- Quoi ?...

- Il y a tellement de choses qui ont changé depuis la dernière fois.

- Comme quoi ? Expliques toi Katara !

- Je fais partit… Je suis au milieu d'un… Il y a une légende ! Qui dit que… Deux maitres sont choisis élus ou désigné je n'en sais rien, mais les deux maitres changent. Je fais partit des deux maitres ! J'ai changé !

- Mais de quoi tu parles Katara ?

- Avec Zuko ! C'est nous les deux maitres, c'est pour ça que j'étais malade, j'étais en train de changer. Je croyais que j'arriverais à devenir meilleur en vous retrouvant mais… Mais en fait je souffre. Je souffre atrocement ! »

Elle posa une main sur son front, se sentant un peu plus chaude qu'avant. Le regard que posé sur elle Sokka et Aang était tellement perdus que cela lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Son frère s'approcha en murmurant son nom mais elle se recula ramenant ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste de protection.

« Non… Je t'en prie. J'aimerais tellement que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. J'aimerais tellement retourné dans le passé et tout changé mais ça n'est pas possible.

- Calmes toi.

- Regardes ! »

Elle leva le bras en l'air et aussitôt celui-ci prit feu faisant reculé les 3 garçons elle sentit les larmes roulaient sur ses joues alors que son frère secouait la tête.

« C'est impossible… »

Son bras retomba le long de son corps et s'éteignit aussitôt. Elle vit l'éternel dégout qu'avait son Sokka quand ils évoquaient les maitres du feu, et même si cela dura une demi-seconde ça la fit souffrir comme s'il venait de la renier. Elle éclata en sanglot et elle ne le vit même pas s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Calmes-toi Katara… C'est… rien.

- Je te dégoute maintenant !

- Tu es ma petite sœur. Jamais tu ne me dégouteras. Jamais. »

Elle continua de sangloter pendant encore quelques dizaines de secondes où elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de son frère ou de Zuko puis fut forcer de se calmer quand il se détacha d'elle en lui demandant de tout réexpliquer calmement.

« Je… C'est tellement compliquer…

- Katara. »

Elle se tourna lentement vers Aang qui n'avait pas parlé depuis son entrée.

« Il faut que tu nous parles pour qu'on puisse t'aider.

- C'est… C'est une histoire de mythe, de légende. Il y a un livre qui explique tout mais je l'ai laissé sur le bateau… Zuko et moi, on peut le faire parler mais pas Iroh et je suis sûr que c'est parce que ça ne nous concerne que tous les deux ! Et puis…

- Katara ! S'écria Sokka en attrapant son visage dans ses mains. On ne peut pas comprendre si tu ne nous explique pas depuis le début.

- Ce livre. Il dit qu'il y a deux maitres différents qui, un jour en temps de guerre, vont devoir se battre côte à côte avec le don de l'autre. Vous comprenez ? Je maitrise le feu à présent et Zuko maitrise l'eau ! »

Sokka la lâcha et eut un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'Aang se rapprochait d'elle la questionnant encore.

« Mais quel est votre rôle ?

- Soutenir l'Avatar. Te soutenir ! Parce que cette guerre sera l'une des plus grandes que tu n'es jamais connus et que notre… destiné et de se battre pour le bien.

- Mais le mal c'est…

- Le pays du feu je le sais et Zuko aussi le sait. Il est… Il est résolu à se battre, contre son père et sa sœur.

- Mais il…

- Il a changé ! Coupa-t-elle en se tournant vers son frère. C'est sa connexion avec l'eau qui l'a fait changer. Il est devenus meilleur qu'avant, il n'est plus aussi méchant, il…

- Tu es aveuglé !

- C'est faux ! Je sais qu'il a changé !

- Comme toi hein ! »

Katara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à cette phrase. Elle ne voulut aussitôt plus parler et se mit dos aux trois garçons. Son regard se posa alors sur Nhan qui était à présent redressé dans son lit et la regardait, surprise.

« Tu es réveillé alors ? Depuis quand ? »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et son regard changea pour renvoyer de l'incompréhension. Après quelques secondes de flottement elle ouvrit enfin la bouche pour murmurer.

« Je croyais que…

- Que quoi ? Que je disais la vérité ? C'était la vérité ! Tous ce que je t'ai dit était vrai ! Mais je ne pouvais pas te révélé ça. Je ne voulais pas… Tu es devenu mon amie ! Comment tu aurais réagis si je t'avais dit ce que j'étais ?

- Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé tomber ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !

- J'avais peur ! »

Encore un nouveau silence s'installa et elle se tourna vers son frère mais celui-ci avait tourné la tête à l'opposé. Elle chercha Aang du regard mais il la fuya à peine l'eut-elle trouvé. Quant à l'étranger il était le seul à la regarder mais avec cette lueur peiné qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle ne pouvait en supporter plus et c'est ça qui la força à sortir de la tente. A peine eut-elle franchis la porte qu'elle le regretta. A une dizaine de mètre, entourer de nombreux hommes et tenant au licol Yǒnggǎn se tenait Zuko. Encore plus effrayant que dans ses souvenirs. Il se tourna vers elle et elle crut que l'air venait de se geler, elle n'arriva plus à respirer et même son corps ne put bouger. Derrière elle, la tente s'ouvrit et elle sut que son frère l'avait suivi pour s'expliquer, celui-ci s'arrêta presque aussitôt en découvrant qui était là et elle perçut dans le regard de Zuko de l'agacement. Les prénoms Aang et Keridan furent crier et à nouveau la tente s'ouvrit. Puis ce fut le chaos car des deux côtés on se mit à attaquer l'autre. Les seuls qui ne bougèrent pas furent Katara et Zuko, ne pensant qu'à une chose : l'autre. Enfin, il s'avança lentement ne faisant pas attention aux différentes attaques qu'on lui adressait et qui étaient vite paradaient par ses hommes. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et lui sourit, elle ne put se détacher de se sourire. Il souriait si rarement… Sa main s'éleva lentement vers son visage et il n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, elle se mordit doucement la lèvre et allait le toucher quand une violente douleur venant de son crane lui fit fermer les yeux, elle les rouvrit regardant une dernière fois le sourire, qui commençait à s'effriter, de Zuko avant de perdre connaissance.

l

Et voila. Donc la suite dans le prochain épisode, dans fort-fort longtemps. ;D Nan, je déconne. Bientôt espérons. Alors euh... Bah dite moi ce qu'il en ait, hein. :D & Je vais essayé de poster la présentation des personnages surement avant le prochain chapitre, mais çe me soule de le faire. x'D


	12. Chapter 11

**H**ello. & Voila la suite ! Après presque un mois... Je suis tellement désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et la plupart du temps je n'arrivais vraiment pas à écrire alors c'est vite passé... J**'**espère ne pas décevoir avec ce chapitre, je ne pense pas vu que tous aimer ici le Zutara, hein ? :P Je remercie mes gentils reviewers qui me font sourire à chaque fois ! Vous m'encouragé vraiment à écrire. \o/ Je n'ai toujours pas posté le profil des deux là, j'ai trop honte... Je promet à chaque fois mais je fais pas, je ne vais pas promettre maintenant parce que ça servirait à rien. Peut-être ! Peut-être pas ! on va dire... Je vais me motiver. Sur les autres Fics, je n'ai pas avancé, presque pas. Pour la Drana un petit peu mais j'ai des millions d'idées qui viennent fleurir mais que je n'arrive pas à concrétiser alors ça fane évidemment et ça m'agace beaucoup. Pours SLAVUS, c'est pire que tout je n'ai pas du tout écrit ! :') La honte... Enfin bref déjà je vais finir celle là, je voulais même lui faire une deuxième partie parce que je pense que la fin ne vous plaira pas mais pas du tout. Tout dépendra de ma motivation à la fin de celle ci. ;D

Aller je vous laisse lire : ENJOY ~

**l**

**E**lle avait eu vite fait de retrouver ses esprits de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas tous dans la même cellule puisqu'elle était toute seule, d'apprendre qu'en plus du groupe de Zuko il s'était fait attaqué par d'autres gars et que le combat avait finalement vite tourné aux deux équipes contre les étrangers quand l'un deux l'avait frappé à la tête. Katara se fichait pas mal de ça au final, elle était inquiète de la suite des événements et puis Sokka refusait de la regarder, une fois qu'il avait compris qu'elle allait bien.

« Sokka je te demande pardon ! »

Cette phrase elle l'avait presque crié, arrêtant Nhan en plein dans son récit de son fou combat avec et un type de la Nation du Feu et un des étrangers. Sokka fut obligé de se tourner vers elle tant elle l'avait surpris. Il la regarda longuement et au fur et à mesure elle voyait dans son regard qu'il ne pouvait que la pardonnait, il ouvrait la bouche quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Katara n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était Zuko, quelque chose lui disait quand il était là et quand il ne l'était pas. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Il sourit lui aussi, gentiment mais pas timidement il était sûr de lui, il était en position de force il le savait et donc il pouvait se permettre de sourire, même en présence d'autres personnes. Il avança vers elle et posa brusquement quelque chose son sur son crane qui lui arracha un petit gémissement plaintif.

« C'est de la glace, dit-il en maintenant l'objet froid contre sa tête avec sa main, il faut que tu le gardes sur ta tête pour soulager la douleur. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança un petit peu plus vers lui, ne se souciant plus des gens, de son frère, derrière elle et du fait que leurs bouches ne se trouvaient plus très loin l'une de l'autre.

« Zuko, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, je t'ai retrouvé non ?

- Non… C'est… Je ne mesurais pas…

- Tais-toi Katara. J'ai dit que ça n'était pas grave. »

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait lui dire. Elle le devait mais elle n'y arrivait pas, pas avec ce monde derrière eux pas avec son frère. Se rapprochant encore un peu plus, elle secoua encore la tête sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Zuko… Commença-t-elle en murmurant. C'était si horrible… Je pensais, j'ai cru pouvoir ne pas y penser. J'ai cru être assez forte pour ignorer mais ça n'était pas possible en fait. Zuko… Tu m'as tellement manqué. Comme personne… J'étais aveuglé… J'étais aveuglé par la peur, je suis si angoissé quand je suis avec toi. Je n'arriverais jamais à être assez forte et je…

- Tais-toi !

- Non ! Continua-t-elle en levant une main vers son visage, qu'il esquiva comme d'habitude. Je veux… Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, je ne sais plus mais je sais que je dois être forte pour nous deux et je n'y arrive pas.

- Katara tait toi ! Ou je risquerais de t'embrasser. Là, devant ton frère… »

Elle fut surprise. Vraiment surprise et elle le fixa avec de grands yeux, lui et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il semblait sérieux, il avait l'air stressé, il tremblait en maintenant toujours la glace sur sa tête et son regard… Il y avait comme des piques bleus océan dans son regard qui voulaient la transpercer. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position, une dizaine de secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur le bateau au pare avant et qui avait un regard embêté en regardant Zuko.

« C'est que en fait… Tu as encore fait ce que tu sais et Maitre Iroh semble plus énerver que d'habitude alors… »

Zuko la lâcha enfin des yeux pour se tourner vers le jeune homme et le fusillait du regard, celui-ci haussa les épaules avant de repartir et il sembla passer une éternité avant que Zuko ne se recule posant la glace dans sa main. Il murmura qu'il repasserait puis s'en alla comme si rien ne s'était passé. La laissant là, seule face aux autres, face à son frère, face à Aang. Elle ne put le faire, elle ne put se retourner et tomba juste à genoux dos à eux tous avant de replier ses jambes contre sa poitrine, de poser son menton sur ses genoux et de fermer les yeux. Ses poings se serrèrent et alors un à un les barreaux de sa cellule prirent feu.

l

**O**nvint la chercher environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle était tout aussi bouleversée qu'au départ de Zuko et personne n'avait osé parler dans les deux cellules. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de les regarder alors qu'on la faisait sortir de la pièce et quand la lourde porte se referma derrière elle, elle sentit quelque chose sauter en elle et lentement les larmes vinrent glisser sur ses joues. Elle les essuya, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas maintenant alors qu'elle devait se montrer forte devant Zuko. Elle ne devait pas paraitre faible. Comme elle le pensait on la conduisit au jeune prince, et à son oncle. Il était tout deux-là assis dans des fauteuils la regardant. Elle ne devait pas avoir fière allure, son t-shirt était presque en lambeaux, son pantalon ainsi que son visage étaient couverts de boue et elle avait l'impression de ne pas s'être lavé depuis des semaines. Elle vit Iroh fronçait les yeux et se sentit encore plus mal.

« Katara… »

Elle baissa la tête quand il murmura son prénom et une nouvelle fois les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Désolée… » Murmura-t-elle en se retenant avec peine de pleurer.

Personne ne lui répondit et elle releva la tête au moment où Zuko se lever pour se diriger vers elle. Il ne lui sourit pas comme plus tôt, non, il se contenta de poser une main sur sa joue crasseuse.

« Tu vas aller te laver d'accord ? On te donnera des habits aussi et ensuite on parlera… De tout.

- Qu'en… Qu'en ait-il de mon frère et de nos amis ?

- Tu ne veux pas allé te laver d'abord ?

- Je me fiche d'être sale ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il advient d'eux !

- Justement je comptais en discuter avec toi après.

- Mais ils vont rester enfermer ?

- Je peux t'assurer que leur condition est bien meilleure que dans certaines prisons.

- Prison… ?

- Quoi ? Ce mot te dérange ? Dit-il d'un ton plus brusque. Tu crois peut-être qu'ils sont en croisière ? Aux dernières nouvelles ils sont des prisonniers.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Katara ! Suis cette homme il t'emmènera aux douches, ensuite tu reviendras ici et on parlera de… Ce que tu as fait. »

Cette dernière phrase lui fit froid dans le dos. _Ce que tu as fait…_ Qu'avait-elle fait au juste ? Elle s'était enfuie ? Comme une … prisonnière …? C'est donc ce qu'elle était pour lui, une simple prisonnière et rien d'autre. Lentement elle suivit l'homme et il l'emmena au douche, quand l'eau coula ce fut comme si l'on appuyait sur l'interrupteur de son âme, la douleur qu'elle avait tenté d'ignoré l'assailli aussitôt. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux en torrent et ne voulant plus s'arrêter. Elle tomba à genoux et une terreur sans nom s'empara d'elle. Son corps trembla violement et ses pleures s'intensifièrent alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Elle cria, mais elle ne s'entendit pas crier. L'eau qui coulait sur elle était à présent une nouvelle source de douleur, comme si chaque goutte était une aiguille, ses cris s'intensifièrent au moment où la porte s'ouvrit en fracas. Zuko était là devant elle et il referma en hâte la porte avant de se précipité vers elle.

l

**I**l remarqua à peine la douleur ressentit quand ses genoux cognèrent durement le sol alors qu'il se jetait devant Katara. Il était paniqué mais les semaines sans elle lui avait appris à se maitrisé et il se contenta de l'attraper par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Elle s'accrocha aussitôt à ses vêtements comme à une bouée de sauvetage, enfouissant son visage dans ceux-ci et lui-même posa sa tête contre la sienne. Combien de temps il se passa où ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle pleurant, lui attendant qu'elle se calme ? Il n'en savait rien et il n'y fit même attention, il aurait pu rester des heures et des heures dans cette position, n'ayant pas conscience du fait qu'il tenait une adolescente nue dans ses bras et qu'il était à présent aussi trempé qu'elle. Tout cela était bien petit par rapport au fait que Katara n'allait pas bien du tout. Zuko se demanda alors certaines choses : comment se faisait-il que sur une aussi courte période il avait pu autant s'attacher à Katara ? Pourquoi avait-il autant mal, aussi bien quand elle n'était pas là que quand elle l'était maintenant ? De quel manière avait-elle put le désarmer de la sorte ? En était-il finalement… tombé amoureux ? Inconsciemment ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la peau de la jeune fille et ses yeux se fermèrent, répondant à sa question. Il était au moins sur d'une chose, plus jamais elle ne partirait aussi loin de lui.

l

**Q**uand Katara était sorti de sa cellule un silence encore plus pesant c'était fait dans la pièce des prisonniers. Personne n'osait regarder l'autre et encore moins parler. Sokka avait le regard rivé sur ses chaussures pensant à Katara, qui lui semblait si différente maintenant, pensant à ce Prince qu'il ne pouvait que détester pour avoir rendus sa petite sœur comme ça et qui était, pour lui, obligatoirement le seul responsable. Ses poings se serrèrent soudainement et avec violence juste au moment où la fille qui accompagné sa sœur fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Avec automatisme il lui jeta un regard noir mais comprit que ça n'était pas aussi simple, la jeune fille semblait cracher ses poumons et il sembla sortir de sa léthargie quand Keridan s'approcha d'elle.

« Hey ? Ça va ?

- _Question idiote_, pensa Sokka en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vois bien que non. Répondit-il à son ami qui sursauta de surprise au son de sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- C'est peut-être dut à sa blessure… »

Sokka haussa un sourcil, dans ses souvenirs elles avaient juste reçu une gifle de la part d'un des méchants rien d'assez grave pour qu'elle soit dans un tel étal. Pourtant son ami semblait réellement inquiet, il s'approcha d'eux alors que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la fille.

« Elle…

- Quand j'ai retrouvé ta sœur elles venaient de se faire attaquer par un Elan-Lion à dent de sabre, sa blessure était vraiment importante. Je l'ai guéris mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de son changement alors peut-être que c'est juste psychologique, ça serait une réaction normal pour un cas comme elle. »

Sokka ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il poussa Keridan sur le côté et s'assit en face de la jeune fille. Ses mains se posèrent sans aucune délicatesse sur ses épaules et il la force à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Hé ? Hey ! Mademoiselle…

- Nhan… Répondit-elle avec difficulté.

- C'est ça. Mademoiselle qui saute dans le tas sans savoir contre qui elle se bat. Toi ! Tu vas te calmer, ok ? »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux la saisit et il soupira agacé avant de la secouer légèrement.

« Yoo ! Tu t'arrêtes maintenant. Keridan t'a soigné, tu ne garderas aucune séquelle, c'est seulement dans ta tête que ça ne va pas, alors essais de te calmer. Respire, on n'est pas encore mort. »

Nhan le regardait à présent avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il répondit à ce regard et pendant une dizaine de secondes un étrange contact visuel se fit entre les deux alors que la jeune fille semblait reprendre son calme. Puis à la fin alors que ses mains ne tremblaient plus, elle prit une profonde inspiration et ses yeux se révulsèrent. Sokka sursauta alors que la tête de la fille venait s'échouer sur sa poitrine. Evanouis ? Elle venait de s'évanouir… sur lui ? Pour quelle raison encore ? Il soupira de désespoir puis se tourna vers ses deux amis qui le regardaient tout aussi étonné, avec peut-être une pointe d'amusement en plus. Ce fut Aang qui prit la parole, non sans appréhension.

« Et bien… Dit-il. Katara assure encore dans son choix d'ami. »

Sokka jeta d'abord un regard surpris à l'avatar qui avait parlé, comme toujours, avec une voix enfantine, puis ses yeux se plissèrent, sa bouche s'étira et il éclata de rire. Cela faisait bien longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas ri. Il avait presque oublié comme c'était bon. Son rire devint presque hystérique et les deux autres ne surent que faire, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour se calmer et ils purent reconnaitre le nom de sa sœur qui s'en échapper. Finalement il ne s'arrêta pas de rire, les larmes vinrent juste s'en mêler en venant mouiller ses joues.

l

**K**atara avait fini de pleurer depuis dix bonnes minutes maintenant, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez courageuse pour s'extirper des bras de Zuko et lui faire face ensuite. Elle se contenta de rester là, entre ses bras, la joue posée contre sa poitrine, elle pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, après tout ils ne pourraient rester ici indéfiniment, et elle les leva vers son visage. Celui-ci était fermer, il regardait en face de lui, elle n'arrivait pas à voir qu'elle était son émotion et elle en fut perturber. Elle dut faire un mouvement la trahissant car il bougea lui aussi et une de ses mains quitta son dos pour aller éteindre l'eau qui coulaient toujours, tandis qui l'autre rester enrouler autour d'elle, puis la même main alla attrapé la serviette poser un peu plus loin et il la posa sur ses épaules. Il finit par pousser un soupir et baissa les yeux. Quand son regard rencontra le sien elle se crut dans un autre univers, encore plus que d'habitude. C'était tellement irréel, eux deux dans cette cabine de douche, elle nue, lui habillé mais trempé. Elle se sentit à ce moment tellement bien qu'elle laissa échappé un soupir, il sursauta comme frappé par quelque chose et cela la fit froncer les yeux. Puis il recula s'éloignant et un froid sans nom s'empara d'elle, mise à part son séjour dans la mer elle n'avait jamais eu aussi froid. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et Zuko redevint maitre de lui-même, lentement il ouvrit la bouche et elle attendit ses paroles avec grande attention.

« Tu… Tes yeux… »

Elle haussa un sourcil s'attendant à autre chose qu'à cette phrase et secoua la tête. Zuko reprit en posant ses mains sur ses joues se rapprochant d'elle.

« Tes yeux Katara ! Ils étaient… Bizarre.

- Bizarre ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix basse et rauque.

- Ils étaient… Je n'en suis pas sur… mais je crois qu'ils étaient presque rouges. »

Elle recula. Rouges ? _Il a bien dit rouges ? _

« C'est pas possible… »

Il sourit. Ironiquement, bien sûr, et se détourna, la lâcha et s'assit contre le mur en soupirant de dédains.

« Pas possible ? J't'en prie Katara avec ce que l'on vit comment tu peux encore prédire ce qui est possible et ce qui ne l'est pas ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, à près tout que pouvait-elle dire d'autre. Ce qu'elle avait dit était stupide et il avait entièrement raison. Ils restèrent là mais ne parlèrent pas pendant cinq autres minutes avant qu'il soupire en la regardant.

« Katara ?

- Quoi ?...

- Tu ne voudrais pas t'habillé ? Pour qu'on puisse parler ensuite…

- Parler. Parler ! Marmonna-t-elle en se reculant. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut revenir en arrière !

- Je savoir pourquoi !

- Je t'ai laissé une lettre Zuko.

- Une lettre ? Tu parles ! Et qu'est ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Tu cherchais à m'accabler ? Qu'y avait-il d'autre à part le fait que tu te sens minable à côté de moi ? Merci, Katara, merci de m'avoir fait passer pour le pire des idiots.

- Mais je n'ai pas…

- TAIS-TOI ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement l'état dans lequel j'étais ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à moi une seconde avant de partir ? Comment tu… Qu'est-ce que tu… Mais à quoi tu pensais bordel ?

- Zuko je ne vou…

- Tais-toi, Katara… Tais-toi pour le moment.

- Zuko… Murmura-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. S'il te plait, crois-moi, je voulais tellement… Tellement être à ta hauteur.

- Mais quelle hauteur, enfin ?...

- Je n'arrive à rien. Je ne contrôle rien et toi… Toi tu es si fort et si habile avec l'eau que ça me rend en colère. Je voulais être comme toi et je savais que j'avais besoin de ma famille pour ça parce que… Même en étant avec toi ils me manquent.

- Katara…

- Je, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant, posant une main sur la joue du jeune homme, me sens tellement idiote. Tellement à côté de la plaque. J'ai fait tout le contraire de ce que j'espérais… Et je t'ai perdue maintenant…

- Non… Non, ne dis pas ça… Aussi longtemps que tu vivras je…Tu me trouveras toujours là pour toi, avec toi… D'accord ?... »

Elle hocha la tête, simplement et doucement, mais il le perçut quand même. Son cœur battait comme jamais. _Alors ça y ait ? _Pensa-t-elle en se réfugiant dans les bras du garçon. _L'amour va enfin venir entre nous pour nous aider à __avancer ?..._

l

**A** la prochaie ! :D


End file.
